Raising Saiyans
by anime-queen46
Summary: Series of one-shots based on my two favorite saiyan families.
1. Chapter 1

I know lot's of people are doing one shot series and I just thought it would be fun to do a challenge to myself. I hope you guys will enjoy this project with me as I am very excited about it.

* * *

 ** _Little Man_**

 _'He's home. He's finally home for good this time'_ Chi Chi thought to herself as her strong brave face slowly melted into tears she had been holding onto for years.

She dreamed of this day for years when at last her family would be whole again. Her husband pulled her into a hug concerned about why his wife was suddenly bursting into tears but became relieved when she explained that they were tears of joy. Not far away their youngest son Goten cried into his big brother's pant leg. The little one looked up and became curious when he saw that his brother didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as the rest of their family and friends. (other then Vegeta and Piccolo of course)

"Gohan aren't you happy? Daddy is gonna come home for good," the boy asked as he jumped around in excitement accompanied by his best friend Trunks who couldn't help but be excited for him as well. The pair looked like a couple of jumping beans.

"More then you know kid," was the teen's simple answer as he stood there calmly. His eyes however told a different story.

As the Earth's hero celebrated with his family, Goku noted that he had yet to be glomped by his 'little man'. He looked around him to find that the only children there were Trunks and Goten. After glancing through the crowd Goku quickly noticed that just a ways off standing proud and tall was his oldest son. It was clear that Gohan was probably the most excited out of them all.

The teenager's eyes told the story of young boy who still longed to fight by his father's side and do anything in his power to make him smile with pride. However Goku noticed something else had become painfully clear. As he looked at his son standing there calmly beside his mentor he realized that Gohan had gone and grown up without him. The little boy he had left behind was now pretty much a man. It made Goku hate Cell all the more as he recalled the reason he left his family behind in the first place. It almost sent him to a dark place until something brought him back.

Gohan noticed his father staring at him and quickly waved over at him with the same dimpled smile that he had graced his parents with the day he was born. It was the smile that the oldest child gave his father every morning at breakfast and every night when he tucked him in his little bed. Inside this young man was still the child that adored his father and wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

 _'Nothings changed. He's still and always will be MY son...and so will he'_ the saiyan thought confidently to himself as he picked up his youngest and tossed him in the air like a rag doll.

He embraced the wonderful sounds of his wife's happy sighs as she watched their son laughing with glee while their friends cheered at his return to them.

 _..._

Chi Chi looked at the photos of the four of them that day happily as she finished up her scrapbook. To her that seemed to be the last moment she could think of when _all_ of her boys were in the same room at the same time with her.

"I guess it really can't be helped. We have a son that's practically a grown man and trying to start his own life," she thought out loud as she got up to start dinner and every so often laughed at the noises coming from her husband and son in the outdoor tub.

"Mom I can't stay for dinner. I'll be at the library late tonight," Gohan declared as he ran into the kitchen and dug in the fridge for something to eat on his way out the door.

"Again? Gohan you've barely spent time with us since your father came home...is there something your not telling me?" she asked concerned.

Any mother would be concerned when their child spends seven days a week at the library eating apples for dinner. Especially her saiyan child that could easily consume an apple orchard. It didn't help that this little habit of his began shortly after Goku came home.

"I'm sorry mom but its not my fault dad came home just before my finals. You know these tests are being looked over by sponsors handing out scholarships for full rides," he replied before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Besides him and Goten are bonding right now one on one anyway...Goten deserves the chance to get to know dad on his own," the teen added.

As much as Chi Chi knew her son was right she still would not let this slide. She glared at her son with her arms crossed clearly not satisfied with her teenager's lame response.

Gohan sighed before he said, "I promise after next week you guys will have my undivided attention."

The ox princess' glare reluctantly melted into a smirk before she teased, "I love how your making it sound like your doing us a favor."

"What can I say my presence is a present," he replied giving his mother a mock bow and a charming smirk before he left.

The ox princess stood there shocked at her son and how mature he seemed just then. All of a sudden her sweet shy and humble little boy had turned into this charming confident young man over night.

 _'When did my son perfect his own smirk. He was handsome enough having his father's smile.'_ she thought in amusement.

...

Gohan ran outside after looking at his watch and realized he was going to be late. The teen groaned knowing this meant Videl was going to be pissed and he would have to pay for dinner.

"Hey little man where's the fire?" the teen heard a familiar voice behind him say and turned back to say goodnight to his dad and brother.

"There's more then enough room for you in here to son. Stick around and hope in. We were about to have a contest to see who can hold their breath longer," Goku said excitedly.

"Thanks dad but I can take my own baths now. You two have fun though I gotta go. See ya!" Gohan said as he waved at them.

Goku was stunned as he watched his oldest take off yet again for the night shouting, "don't wait up."

Goten may have only been a seven year old boy but even he could see that what his big brother said made daddy sad which didn't sit well with the little boy. Desperate to try and make his daddy happy again, Goten grabbed Goku's arm to get his attention.

"Don't worry daddy. He's runnin' off to see his smelly girlfriend cause he knows we'd whoop him right?" the boy said holding his hand up for a high five but looked to see the older man's face seemed to fall a little more.

 _'When did my little boy start liking girls and staying out all night'_ Goku thought to himself.

This thought led to other thoughts of what else he had missed, not realizing that he was passing off his bad mood to his youngest son. The two walked into the house for dinner both looking very monotone and unenthusiastic which definitely did not go unnoticed by the woman of the house. She didn't even have to ask why her boys looked sad. It made her a little sad to that one of her three musketeers was missing.

"C'mon boys if you keep those faces that way they'll get stuck," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice try Chi but that only happens when you make funny faces at other people cause its rude," Goku replied in a dull tone as he ate his dinner. The woman just shook her head at how much of a child her husband could be at times and tried not to laugh before her son got her attention.

"Mommy why isn't big brother here? He's been gone all the time since Daddy came home and we miss him," the little boy said in the saddest but most adorable tone of voice accompanied by watery puppy dog eyes.

Chi Chi picked her son up out of his chair and held him close as she moved closer to her husband. She had wanted to keep this from her husband knowing he would beat himself up about Gohan's situation. However it was either tell him or let him go on believing his oldest son wanted nothing to do with him.

"Guys I'm sorry you miss Gohan but he needs us to give him lots and lots of support right now. He has to study very hard to impress some people who might help him go to college," she explained.

"Why does he need to impress them for? They should just love him like we do cause he's Gohan?" the child said suddenly very protective of his beloved big brother.

"Sorry champ it doesn't work that way. He has to impress them to show he'll work hard so that they will let him go to school for free," she tried to explain.

When she saw her son still looked confused she said,"he's working hard so we don't have try and find enough money for him to go to college."

Chi Chi regretted her words when she saw her husband flinch but there really was no other way to say it. At least Goten understood a little better why his big brother was working so hard. Goku meanwhile couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself.

 _'Some hero I am...I can't even help support my family'_ he thought to himself sadly.

"Goten I think it's time for bed. Say good night to daddy." his wife said distracting him from his thoughts.

Goku tried to keep his grin on for his son but once he and Chi Chi were both out of the room the warrior dropped his mask. After eighteen years, it finally dawned on him why Chi Chi never wanted their son to have a warrior's life. Feeling to ashamed to lay in the same bed as his wife, Goku went and laid on the couch. His last thought before falling asleep was that somehow he was going to make it up to his family.

...

"Thanks for buying dinner," Videl said as they walked down the street holding hands.

"Did I really have a choice?" the teen sighed dramatically pretending to be a defeated man.

"Well you were late?" Videl reminded him in a sing song voice.

"Ya well who let you copy their study notes cause you left them at school?" Gohan replied with a smug look on his face.

"..."

"That's what I thought," he said right before he received a smack across the chest making him laugh.

"Jerk," Videl mumbled trying to be mad at the boy walking her home.

"Oh I know this one! It's the female code for I WIN," he declared with his hands up in the air victoriously making Videl laugh as he walked her to her front door.

"So how are things with your dad being home and all? You don't really talk about it," she asked curiously.

"Honestly..." he said more to himself as a small smile crept on his face.

"It's like he never left. Nothing has really changed except maybe...well me," he said with a chuckle.

"Well Son Gohan you can't be eleven years old forever," she said kissing the saiyan lightly on the lips.

 _'I'm pretty sure he wishes I could be'_ he thought to himself as he remembered how shocked his father's face had looked when he saw him for the first time at the tournament.

...

It wasn't until the young fighter got home that he finally admitted to himself that he was exhausted. Gohan stumbled through the dark house until he found himself at the bottom of the stairs. It took all of two seconds for him to conclude that he was to tired to make it to his room and settled on the couch for the night. Gohan walked over to the couch before letting himself fall lifelessly onto the cushions unaware that it was already being occupied.

Goku woke up with a start when something heavy unexpectedly landed on his chest. He quickly turned on the lamp before he looked down to see his son passed out on top of him completely oblivious to who he was sleeping on. The saiyan chuckled at the sight of the teenager snoring away on his chest. It reminded him of when Gohan was a baby and would pass out after he was fed. Goku would lay on the couch for hours watching the baby sleep on his chest. Gohan always looked so relaxed in his father's arms, as if it were the safest place in the entire world. As a teenager he was no different laying limp as a noodle and smiling contently in his sleep. Even as Goku sat up taking the teen with him, Gohan's face still remained serine. Unfortunately Goku knew that the couch could no longer hold them both comfortably anymore and decided the sooner he took the boy upstairs the better.

 _'This will be interesting. He's just about taller then me now'_ Goku thought as he tried to think of a way to carry Gohan up the stairs to his room.

Finally Goku decided that it was best to just carry his son over his shoulder and away he went. For the most part the teenager was quiet until they got to the top of the stairs. The bouncing had felt uncomfortable on his stomach causing the teen to rouse reluctantly.

"Dad? What's going on?" Gohan mumbled when they got to the door of his room.

"You were kinda crushing me son. Let's get you into bed," he replied setting his son back on his feet and leading him by the shoulders into the room.

"Oh my god is that my bed! I love my bed!" the teen said as he let his body fall lifelessly onto his mattress.

 _'Its like being reunited with an old friend'_ Gohan thought as he recalled that since his studying began he had been sleeping on the couch every night simply because he was to tired to get upstairs to his room.

Goku smiled sadly at his oldest child as he walked over and removed the teen's shoes before tucking him into bed. The feeling of guilt came back tenfold when he saw his son looking so exhausted.

"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to let our family down," he whispered before kissing his son's head. He was about to go leave when something grabbed his arm and saw it was Gohan who was still apparently awake.

"Your not a failure...we don't think so anyway," the teen mumbled into his pillow.

"How are you not absolutely furious with me? I missed you growing up, I missed the first seven years of Goten's life...I left your mother to raise our children on her own...I failed," Goku ranted feeling worse by the second.

"You _died_ saving the planet, because of you we've been living in peace. You protected us and our home, we couldn't be more proud of you...now stop feeling bad so we can both get back to sleep," Gohan explained.

The saiyan stood in shock. After all these years and after all the hell he had put his own son through he still didn't hate him. Goku chuckled in disbelief at how seriously lucky he was to have this family. He ruffled his son's hair affectionately before he got up to leave the room.

"Goodnight little man," he whispered to the sleeping teen before he closed the door and went back to sleep.

...

The next morning Gohan was already gone for school before even his mother woke up. Chi Chi was worrying her brain away thinking about whether her son ate as she made the rest of her family their breakfast.

"Hey Goten, what do you say to surprising your brother today? We can pick him up from school and take him out for lunch just us boys. Maybe give mom a break from cooking," Goku said to a sleepy Goten.

The little boy woke up instantly excited by the idea of going to Gohan's school and going out for lunch. The little saiyan's arms shot up on the air victoriously as he shouted, "OH MY GOD YES!"

Chi Chi chuckled at her youngest son before she replied, "Goku that is a great idea! That will certainly be a wonderful surprise for his last day of finals. He'll love that."

"You really think so?" Goku asked his wife with a big smile on his face.

"Of course! Especially since he'll have the rest of the day off after lunch. You guys should do something special to celebrate. Maybe actually get him to relax a little," the ox princess replied.

It was a well known fact that Goku was the best person in this universe who could get Gohan to actually relax. The seven years without the saiyan warrior had his son so tense it would make the boy physically ill. If it hadn't been for Piccolo during those difficult years, Chi Chi didn't know what she would've done for her grieving child. It warmed her heart to see her boys so excited to spend time together...it didn't hurt that she would have a whole afternoon of peace and quiet.

"Honey you should come with us. Just us four," Goku said cheerfully.

The ox princess wrapped her arms around her husband and lovingly kissed him before she replied, "Goku I love you and the boys more then words could say. That being said I haven't had the house to myself in _seven_ years...so get the hell out of my house please."

Goku chuckled before he said, "I love you to Chi."

...

"I can still here my brain sizzling," a tall muscular blond teen commented the class left the last of their finals tests that they had to write.

"Well it's over now Sharpner. Now we just get to squirm for two weeks," Gohan replied with a smirk.

The larger teen looked down at his scrawny friend before he said, " _you_ brainiac have nothin' to worry about. With your luck the universities will be fighting each other for your scary smart ass."

"Whatever Mr. soccer scholarship," Gohan teased before Sharpner reached over and pulled his friend into a head lock.

Videl and her friends walked behind the pair all agreeing that the pair of friends looked absolutely hilarious walking down the hall together. The jock and the nerd weren't exactly the most common sight as a couple of pals. In fact it would look more appropriate if Sharpner was sticking Gohan head first into a trash can.

"Thanks again for the tutoring man. I'd probably still be in the 8th grade if you weren't around," the boy said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Anytime," Gohan replied.

After giving Gohan a final nod, Sharpner turned to Video and her friends before he gave them a charming smile and said, "Shall we ladies?"

Without a second thought Videl's friends quickly clung on to the butch teen's arms before they made their way down the hall.

Gohan and Videl watched in amusement as their friends left them alone. Once they were out of sight, Videl leaned towards Gohan and whispered, "I've got a surprise for you mister."

"Uhh Videl what are you doing?" Gohan asked as his girlfriend tied something around his eyes and led him by the hand down the hall.

"Just trust me please," she replied before Gohan's grip on her hand lessened.

Videl couldn't help smiling at how easily the hybird saiyan trusted her. Videl knew that all she had to do was ask and Gohan will let her guide him anywhere she wanted. It made her feel important in her boyfriend's life. Especially considering Gohan didn't trust easy outside his small circle of friends.

When they got to the top of the school, Videl left him standing by himself with the blindfold still on and laid out her surprise. When she had set up to her satisfaction, Videl took off the blindfold. Once Gohan's eyes adjusted to the light he saw before him a feast that could feed a small army laying out over a picnic blanket consisting of all his favorite food.

"Did you make all this?" he asked in awe.

"Ya I made it last night and some of it this morning to keep it fresh," she replied.

The girl watched nervously as she sat down with her boyfriend and watched him take his first bite. His face had no expression to determine whether he liked it or not. He just sat there and ate silently.

"Is it good?" Videl asked.

The saiyan looked at the girl with a serious expression before he bluntly answered, "marry me."

...

The couple decided that they should grab the last of their things from their locker before leaving the school for the rest of the day. As they walked down the hall, Gohan was still smirking happily with Videl beside him still blushing from his comment from before. Anybody seeing them walk down the hall would think at first glance that the young couple had done other things then just eat lunch.

The happily feeling in Gohan's stomach suddenly turned gut wrenching when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"GOOOHAN"

"BIG BROTHER"

' _Oh kami they didn't'_ he thought dropping his head.

"SON ITS ME! ITS DADDY! COME ON LITTLE MAN WE'RE GOING OUT TO EAT!" Goku yelled at him to get his attention as he waved his arms around in the air.

Videl looked over at her boyfriend to see his hand covering the mouth of his beat red face before he mumbled, "Really? Did he just do that? I really hope he didn't just do that..."

Gohan took deep breaths as he tried to not get upset at his dad and brother for embarrassing him in front of the entire school. Finally after the third time they screamed for him, Gohan decided he was going to do something he never thought he would.

Goku waved excitedly when he saw that he had finally gotten his son's full attention. He desperately tried to walk down the busy hallway with Goten but he stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Gohan's face as one of his classmates walked up to him.

"Dude do you know them?" the classmate asked a little embarrassed for Gohan.

The teen spared a glace to his father before lowering his gaze to the ground and said, "I've never seen them before in my life."

Gohan quickly grabbed Videl's hand before he turned and started walking away from Goku and Goten. It wasn't until he took one last glance at his family and saw the hurt/confused expression on his dad's face that he realized what he had done.

The warrior was shocked as he watched his son walk away from him. The saiyan's keen hearing had picked up every word of that conversation. Goku could handle a lot of things both verbal and physical, but nothing hurt more then when he saw his own son look embarrassed to be in the same room with him.

"Daddy I don't think Gohan saw us," Goten said when he saw his brother leave the other way.

"Ya...that's it. Silly me I didn't think he might have already made plans," Goku chuckled so that his youngest son wouldn't know what had just happened.

"We can still go have lunch though right daddy?" Goten asked sweetly.

"Well of course we can! We can do something special with Gohan tomorrow. Big brother needs to go celebrate with his friends today," Goku explained hoping to Kami he sounded cheerful enough to cover this up.

"Yay!" Goten cried excitedly.

The happiness radiating off the child was slightly contagious and Goku almost felt back to his old self. At least for his little boy's sake, he would spend the afternoon eating and playing like nothing was wrong.

...

Chi Chi sat curled up on the couch with her book. The ox princess was enjoying the silence until a pair of small hands covered her eyes and yelled, "GUESS WHO?"

She couldn't help chuckling before she replied, "judging by the chocolate pudding your father didn't clean off your hands I'm gonna saaaaayyyy...Goten."

"Wow mommy you could be a detective," Goten said amazed by his mother's guessing skills.

Chi Chi smiled at her son before she looked up at her husband and saw that his expression had dropped dramatically.

"Honey can you go outside to play for a while and work off some of that sugar please?" the woman teased.

"Okie dokie" Goten said before he flew out of the room. After the very hyper child was out of sight the woman gave her undivided attention to her husband.

"Goku is everything alright? Where's Gohan?" she asked concerned.

The saiyan looked at his wife sadly before he admitted, "Gohan never came with us today."

"What happened?" Chi Chi gasped.

"I went to surprise him at school. When I saw him I called his name a few times and he told his friend that he didn't know who we were...my son is embarrassed of me," he explained becoming more depressed as he recalled what happened.

"This doesn't sound like our son," she said shocked.

Feeling defeated, Goku just laid his head on his wife's shoulder as she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. Gently she stroked his wild hair hoping to make him feel better.

"I don't understand what happened...I talked to him like I normally do," he said upset.

Something clicked in Chi Chi's head at her husband's statement. Gently the she asked, "now when you say the way you normally do...do you mean Gohan our eighteen year old son...or do you mean the eleven year old son you knew seven years ago?"

Goku looked up at her confused before he asked, "What's the difference? No matter how old he is I'll always be his daddy and he'll always be my little man."

Chi Chi groaned as she realized what had actually happened at the school. Goku still thought of his son as a boy with the mind of a child.

"Honey I think you forget that our oldest son is almost a man and not a little boy anymore," Chi Chi explained as gently as she could.

The saiyan looked up at her oddly for a moment before it suddenly became clear what had happened.

"So Gohan was embarrassed because I spoke to him like a child in front of his friends," Goku said sadly.

"That does sound like the case," Chi Chi replied.

Goku stared at the ground miserably before he said, "poor kid...must be awful have an stupid idiotic fool for a father."

"That is enough!" Chi Chi scolded her husband.

"No it's true! Chi Chi he taught _me_ how to read when he was eight. Since I've come back he has no idea what to talk to me about outside of fighting, which apparently he doesn't do anymore so we don't talk. I don't even know this kid," Goku ranted.

"Listen to me right now Son Goku. Your son loves you more then you could possibly imagine and losing you nearly killed him. Yes, he stopped fighting but only because it was never right without his father. You need to go out there, find your son, and fix this mess," she said in a tone that left zero room for argument.

Goku ignored his wife and continued to stare at the ground in self pity. Being a princess Chi Chi did not tolerate being ignored. Without a word she pulled out her frying pan and growled at her husband threateningly.

"NOW!"

...

"Kid, you've been sitting here for half an hour. Now talk," Piccolo demanded as his student sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head lying on his knees.

"I am a terrible, terrible person and I can't go home," he said.

It was all he would say repeating that sentence over and over. On his last nerve with the teen, Piccolo knelt down to Gohan's level. He grabbed a handful of the teen's hair before pulling his head up so they were eye to eye.

"Talk" he demanded gently when he saw the tears in the kid's eyes.

"Dad came to the school to surprise me...I think he wanted to go out for lunch or something...He was embarrassing me so much with the _'Gohan look its daddy' 'hey little man'._ Anyway I panicked a little...I told my friends I didn't know them," he explained.

"I don't think Goten really noticed but dad...dad looked really hurt...I don't think I can face him...I'm a freakin' jerk," Gohan said as guilt ate at him full force.

The Namek remained silent patiently listening to what had happened to his student. When Gohan finished his story it was clear that the teenager felt like a bag of garbage for what he had done.

He carefully considered his words before he said,"Your not a jerk kid. Your a teenager."

Gohan gave him a strange look before he explained, "Gohan, no man wants their father coming up to them in front of their mate and comrades and saying ' _heeeere's DADDY'..._ It isn't a big deal, its just Goku having to deal with you growing up."

The teen couldn't help smirking a bit at his mentor as Piccolo ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry he won't be mad long. He loves you to much to stay mad," Piccolo assured his pupil and was glad to see an actual smile on the kid's face.

...

After Chi Ch basically kicked Goku out of the house until he and Gohan resolved their issues, the warrior searched for his son's power level. He was relieved that the teen wasn't to far from home. When he found his son he couldn't help being upset at what he saw. Piccolo, his former enemy, was ruffling Gohan's hair comfortingly. The saiyan clenched his fists as he watched Piccolo make his son smile and laugh like he did when he was still a little boy.

 _'I bet Gohan would never be embarrassed if Piccolo came to his school to come get him'_ the man thought bitterly not realizing that he had been spotted when the pair heard the man growling in the bushes.

"Goku quit hiding and get out here," the Namek said irritated at the behavior of the saiyan.

"Hey dad," the teen said quietly as he watched his father step into view looking none to pleased.

"Oh! You recognize me now...that's convenient," Goku said bitterly making Gohan flinch.

"Goku that's enough!" Piccolo yelled as he stood in front of the boy protectively.

"He made a mistake. He's half human so he still has that right to make those last I checked," he hissed at the man who was glaring back at him just as harshly.

"It's okay. I deserve-"

"The hell you do! Teenagers get embarrassed by their parents every day! Hell look at Bulma. Her dad is a crazy cat man and her mom has nothing but air between her ears," he argued to the young man standing behind him and the one in front of him.

"Piccolo, any other day I'd thank you a million times over for protecting my son...but the _man_ behind you can face me on his own," Goku said in a calm angry voice.

Goku went to approach his oldest son when Piccolo put his hand on his chest to stop him. The Namek was standing his ground and very much in 'protective mentor mode'. Gohan stood behind him looking ashamed, scared and confused. The saiyan knew when he went away Piccolo practically took over as Gohan's father figure. Now standing before him, Piccolo looked like the father protecting his child from danger.

The fact that Piccolo would _dare_ think that he needed to protect Gohan from his true father filled Goku with so much rage that he exploded into his super saiyan form.

"HE IS MY SON NOT YOURS! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIM FROM ME!" Goku roared.

"I ACTUALLY STUCK AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO RAISE HIM!" Piccolo roared back before he punched Goku in the face and sent the saiyan flying back.

For a moment Goku laid on the ground stunned before quickly getting to his feet. When he saw Piccolo gently pushing Gohan away from the fight, Goku screamed in rage at the Namek.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Goku growled before he flew towards Piccolo at a neck breaking speed.

Both opponents took the air, fighting so fast it couldn't be seen to the human eye. The teenager stood in shock not knowing what to do. His father and his mentor were fighting all because he did something stupid.

 _'This has gotten out of hand..._ _I started this so I'M gonna be the one to end this'_ Gohan thought as took off after the two.

...

"I've been waiting to kick your ass for a looong time," Piccolo growled as he continued to block Goku's attacks.

"SHUT UP," was all the saiyan said getting in one good punch in the Namek's face sending them both into a blind rage.

Neither fighter noticed the power coming towards them until both warriors hit something and realized it wasn't their opponent. Both froze in shock as Gohan hovered between them, his father's fist in his chest and his mentor's fist in his back.

"Gohan...what..."

Goku tried to speak but he was in to much shock. Never in a million years did he think he would ever use his full power on his own child. The saiyan went numb as he stared a the hand that had harmed his child.

 _'If there was a day I was glad to be wearing the Sayaman armor, today is that day'_ Gohan thought to himself as he tried desperately to remember how to breath through the pain.

"Well...they were nice ribs while they lasted," he mumbled to himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Piccolo yelled at his student looking just as shocked and horrified as Goku.

Gohan looked over his shoulder and gave his mentor an apologetic smile. He then looked back at his father and said, "I'm sorry about what happened at school...I told you that you aren't a bad father and that was true. I am _not_ ashamed of you...I was just embarrassed and I didn't handle it well. I'm sorry I made you hate me but don't take it out on people I care about. Nobody asked Piccolo to take care of me when you weren't around he did it cause he wanted to...he's my best friend and it would probably have been just as awkward if Piccolo came to my school."

 _'This world is just not ready for green men'_ Piccolo thought with a sigh and turned to look over at his opponent.

Goku looked at Gohan in shock as he thought ' _What's wrong with me? I hurt him and on top of that_ _he thinks I hate him.'_

Seeing his son in pain that he caused brought back thoughts of when he thought the boy was dead and how it nearly destroyed him. This time it wasn't some creature that tried to hurt Gohan to get to him...this time it was him that was the monster. His anger had brought out the worst in him like a natural disaster and now his son was paying for it. The warrior had finally regained his senses and was determined to right this wrong by any means necessary.

"No...I don't hate you Gohan. Angry? Oh ya. Hurt? Definitely. Hate...not you. Never you," the proud saiyan admitted.

Suddenly all those negative feelings he had been carrying around began melting away as he saw his son smile. It was silent for a few more minutes before Gohan once again broke the silence.

"Uhh guys...can one of you catch me after you finally decide to take your fists out of me...I'm not feeling so hot," he said weakly.

The two fighters suddenly realized that they still had their clenched fists where they had hit him. They automatically pulled back their fists and Goku quickly caught his son who smiled in appreciation. Goku then looked up at Piccolo bashfully.

"Piccolo...I'm sorry. I have no right to be jealous when you've been so amazing to my family. This won't happen again," the saiyan apologized as he held his son tightly to his chest.

"See that it doesn't,"Piccolo hissed as he glared at Goku.

 _'Remember that you were the one that left him his whole life not the other way around. He doesn't owe you a god damn thing! The next time you decide to leave your family or pull another stunt like this again, I will end you'_ Piccolo scolded Goku telepathically before he flew off angrily leaving the two saiyans behind.

Goku watched the Namek leave before turning his attention to his son. Goku winced as he heard Gohan whimper in pain. He quickly pulled out a senzu bean and gave it to the teen before he flew to the ground and gently laid Gohan on the grass. The saiyan plopped down on the ground beside his son wondering what his next move was going to be. At first the pair just remained silent except for the odd grunt from the younger boy as he rubbed his bruised ribs before Goku finally turned to him.

"Son...are we on good terms?" he asked reluctantly.

"Ugh...I hope so. My armors already cracked and can't take another hit from your hurt pride," the teen joked as he pulled what was left of the Sayaman armor out from under his shirt making his father laugh a little.

Hesitantly Gohan dared to look at his father before he said,"I really am sorry about today...I dunno where that came from but I didn't like it."

"I probably didn't help much did I? Blowing up like Vegeta," Goku said making both shudder at the thought of two Vegetas.

The saiyan looked over at his son smiling at him before he wrapped his arm around the teen and hugged him to his chest before he said, "I"ll try and give you a little more space but I need you to be patient with me. The idea of you not needing me anymore kinda scares me."

Gohan sat up looking at his father dumbfounded before he replied, "Are you serious? You've got the entire planet that counts on you every time some freak attacks the planet and your afraid of Goten and me growing up and not needing you anymore?"

The teen saw the look on his dad's face he saw that he wasn't kidding. Never in his widest dreams did Gohan ever think that there would come a time when he wouldn't need his dad anymore. The very idea was ridiculous in his mind.

"I _do_ still need you," Gohan stated sincerely.

Goku looked surprised at his son as the teen ranted," there are so many things that still scare the crap out of me. What am I gonna do when I start living on my own? and I'm still learning how to grow up...Kami knows I need more then a little help with that and well...there's Videl. The way she makes me feel alone is terrifying..."

The older saiyan looked at his son in amusement as the boy rambled on about how there were so many things that he wanted Goku to be apart of and support him through. There was one part of that rant however that made Goku into an emotional mess.

"Dad, I need you to be there when I start having a family...I want you there to teach me how to be a dad..."

The teen would have probably ranted on forever and a day but he was cut off by his father pulling him into the tightest hug he had ever had in his life. It took a minute for Gohan to realize what had happened before he smiled and returned the hug just as tight.

...

Up above the Namek watched on as Goku hugged his son like a long lost treasure that he thought he would never see again. Piccolo couldn't help but feel bitter towards the saiyan warrior. Even though he had done most of the raising of the young man he was still just the best friend. Somehow though, he couldn't help feeling things were as they should be.

* * *

Alright first one shot done! Let me know what you think and I am taking requests

* * *

One down! This was a one shot I had written a little while ago and just touched up a bit. Let me know what you think and I am open to requests if readers want to see something special done. Till next time readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Thank you readers for taking a gander and thank you Wakasta for the review. I didn't think I would post another one so quickly but here we go!

* * *

 ** _Accident_**

The Briefs were not like most couples. Their relationship didn't begin on a fancy date or at a club with friends...Bulma was feeling vulnerable after her boyfriend cheated on her so she decided to have a one night stand with the former villain living in her house. In retrospect this probably really was not a good idea. However what started off as a one time thing turned out to be a drastically life changing experience for them both. With all the odds stacked against them somehow the strange couple persevered through it all. Getting their family to where it was currently was not only a difficult experience for them but also for their son.

Bulma and Vegeta never meant to expose their son to their rage filled arguments that were on the verge of domestic violence. They certainly had no intention of giving Trunks the idea that they had only remained together because of him. The lavender haired boy couldn't help but notice however when his mom and dad altered their parenting style after the birth of his sister Bra.

Now Trunks Briefs loved his little sister more then words could say. He stepped into the big brother role just as easily as he became a super saiyan. If anyone even tried to mess with the little blue haired beauty, they would face the wrath of the saiyan prince. Like any big brother though Trunks was not above picking on his baby sister, it was his birth right to annoy her as much as she annoyed him. As the boy got older he couldn't help but notice that Bra got a certain level of leniency and affection from their parents that he never experienced. Although it made him a little jealous to think about, he had always simply chalked it up to the fact that she was a girl or that it was because she was the youngest.

One day something happened that changed his entire view on how his parents treated him forever. It was the day a drunken Yamcha at a family barbecue actually had the audacity to tell the ten year old about his origins. The fighter had just come out of a particularly bad relationship and had chosen alcohol as a way of dealing with it. Little Trunks was simply trying to find a place to hide while playing hide and seek with his best friend when he stumbled upon the fighter becoming violently ill behind the bushes. When Yamcha saw the boy he immediately became enraged and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt.

"It's your fault...if it wasn't for you I'd still have a chance to be happy," Yamcha hissed at the little boy.

Trunks looked at him confused before he asked, "What did I do?"

Yamcha growled before he replied, "You were born...the only reason Bulma stayed with that _monster_ was because they had you."

The little boy didn't know what to do or say as he listened to the intoxicated man go on about his father was a horrible person and that Trunks very existence was a complete accident. It forced the boy to remember late nights where his parents would scream at each other for hours ending with his father leaving the house and his mother in tears.

 _'That was because of me?'_ Trunks thought.

"You're nothing but a god damn mistake!" Yamcha said to the boy angrily.

"Yamcha let him go," a stern voice said.

Both Trunks and Yamcha looked up to see Krillen and Gohan standing in front of them glaring at the drunk man. Neither one of them had heard them come over until the smaller man spoke up.

"You heard me Yamcha put the kid down" Krillen said in a calm yet furious voice.

Suddenly as if waking up from a trance, Yamcha looked down and realized what he was doing. Gently he set the boy down before slowly backing away from him as if he was afraid to be to close to the child.

Krillen turned to Gohan before he said, "take Trunks and make sure he's okay...I need to take care of Yamcha."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Gohan asked as he scooped up the lavender haired boy and held him close to his chest.

Krillen looked at his friend sadly before he replied, "kid...I hope you never have to find out what's it like to fall in love with a true monster."

Gohan gave his friends a strange look before he walked away holding Trunks in his arms. When the man noticed the boy shaking he looked down and smiled gently at the child.

"Come on Trunks...let's go somewhere to talk," Gohan said before he flew off to take Trunks somewhere safe.

...

It had been close to three months since that day. After his talk with Gohan he had understood a little better about why Yamcha was acting so weird and it made him think very differently about how his parents treated him. Neither Krillen or Gohan ever brought up that day again and Trunks never felt brave enough to ever bring it up to his parents to ask them about it. That was until a conversation at brunch between his parents and grandparents made his curiosity get the better of him and he couldn't stay quiet any longer.

Grandpa and Grandma Briefs had started teasing Vegeta about how Bra had him wrapped around her little finger. He glared at the couple as he cut up his daughter's pancakes for her.

"Oh come now Vegeta we're just having a little fun," Grandma Briefs said cheerfully.

"You have to admit though. You have always treating our young Trunks more sternly and given him more independence then with Bra," Dr. Briefs commented casually.

Bulma gave her dad a look before she said, "Dad I hope your not implying that we play favorites with our children."

Dr. Brief's shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee before he replied, "Not at all dear. We simply find it an amusing observation that you've tweaked your parenting style between the two children. You both are more gentle with Bra then you are with Trunks. The boy has always had more freedom even at Bra's age to go where he pleases where you are both more cautious of our princess."

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other with an odd look before Grandma Briefs said, "Oh don't fret about it dear. All parents do it with their children."

"Certainly," Dr. Briefs nodded in agreement.

"Most people feel that they need to raise their sons different then their daughters but I certainly call poppycock on that. After all our Bulma knows her way around tools better then most men. However it is agreeable to say that to raise two children slightly different based on their temperament is quite healthy. Besides it's common knowledge that parents are always more stern with their eldest child then the younger children," Dr. Briefs explained.

Trunks found himself smiling a bit as he listened to his grandfather talk. After talking to Gohan he was happy to know he wasn't the only child to feel like they dealt with double standard because of how they were born. Now knowing that even kids who weren't accidents could be treated like he was though made him feel a little better.

"That's kind of a relief," Trunks mumbled to himself not realizing that everyone else at the table could hear him.

Bulma looked over at her son who was sitting beside her with a concerned look before she asked, "Trunks? Are you alright? What's a relief?"

Trunks looked up at his mother with a sincere smile on his face before he replied,"Sorry mom. I just always thought you guys treated me different because I was an accident."

Suddenly the breakfast table became dead silent as all the adults stared at the ten year old boy in absolute shock. Nobody knew how to respond to the little boy's comment. It was Bra who noticed everyone staring at her big brother and started giggling.

"You're silly Trunks. Peeing your pants is an accident not being born," Bra giggled.

All of a sudden the three year old girl stopped laughing and put a very serious expression on her face before she added, "in case anyone's wondering...I haven't had an accident in months."

Trunks looked at his little sister before he explained, "I am an accident because I was never supposed to be born."

Bra looked a little upset before she pointed to herself and asked, "Am I an accident?"

The lavender haired boy smiled at his sister as he shook his head before he replied, "no way. Mom was going on an on about babies _long_ before you came along."

Finally Vegeta had enough of this conversation and slammed his hands on the table. It was clear to everyone that he was livid by the topic of discussion and turned a dark glare at his oldest child.

"That is enough of that!" Vegeta hissed at the boy.

Trunks looked at his dad confused before he replied, "I don't see what the big deal is...it's true isn't it?"

Bra suddenly looked a little sad before she whimpered, "I don't want Trunks to be an accident. Accidents are bad and Trunks isn't bad."

Vegeta's face turned red trying to hold in his rage. If it wasn't for Bulma squeezing his arm he probably would have already blown up. Trying to be the calm parent, Bulma turned to her son with a soft smile.

"Honey...why do you think that you were an accident?" she asked gently to assure her son that he wasn't in trouble.

The little boy looked at his mom and replied, "Yamcha told me...you know before he went away. It was the last barbecue we had...he smelt weird and he was talking funny. Anyway he told me that I was an accident. I think he said that if it weren't for dad and his walking mistake then he could have still had a chance to be happy...I felt pretty bad about it. Krillen said not to take what Yamcha said seriously because he was sick. Gohan talked to me about it after and it was fine."

Trunks suddenly started to back away a little as his mom started looking just as furious as his father. Bulma was on her feet so fast that her chair fell back behind her. The little boy couldn't think of a time when he had seen his mom more angry then his short tempered dad.

"I need to make a call," Bulma growled before she stomped out of the room and left in the direction of her study.

Vegeta took that moment to get to his feet as well. Only he walked over and grabbed Trunks by his arm before he looked at his in laws and said, "Watch Bra."

Without a word the Saiyan King guided his son towards the gravity room. Trunks was starting to really get upset thinking that he had gotten himself into the biggest pile of trouble he had ever been in.

 _'Should have just kept my big mouth shut. Now everybody is mad.'_ The boy thought as he watched his father close the door to their training space and locked them inside it.

For a moment neither saiyan moved until suddenly Vegeta roared in rage and started punching the door. Trunks stared at the ground and flinched as he thought about how much trouble he was actually in. He didn't mean to let tears fall down his face but at this point there was only so much a ten year old could take and his parents were kind of scaring him.

He never heard his father abruptly stop abusing the door when he heard his son whimper. He never heard him call his name as he quietly walked over and knelt in front of him. So it was no surprise when the kid almost jumped out of his skin when his father put his hands on his shoulders. The boy looked up at his father who seemed much calmer now. He suddenly felt stupid crying like a baby in front of his dad and looked at the ground to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Boy look at me now," Vegeta commanded in a no none sense town.

Reluctantly the lavender haired boy raised his head enough so that he was looking at his father. Vegeta reached over and tilted the boy's chin so that they were face to face.

"We're not mad at you," the older saiyan said gently.

"Then why are you guys so angry?" Trunks asked feeling a bit brave.

Vegeta took a deep breath to try and calm himself a little more before he replied, "we're upset because sick or not; that dumb ass had no right to speak to a child that way. What he said was completely unacceptable and rest assured I _will_ be returning the favor in full."

"It's true though isn't it?...what he said about you and mom," Trunks said timidly.

"What happens between your mother and I is nobody's business!" Vegeta growled.

Trunks sighed before he replied, "It sorta is my business though because I'm the one that has to deal with it...did you know I used to hear you guys fight?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to look down at the floor in shame. He knew damn well that the boy could hear their arguments from his room. That didn't stop him from saying some of the worst things you could possibly say about a person just to hurt Bulma.

"You guys would fight about everything but they always ended the same...one of you would always say if it weren't for me then you guys wouldn't bother putting up with each other," Trunks admitted sadly.

The saiyan looked at his son and could clearly see how much those words had an impact on him. Vegeta had done some awful stuff in his time that he wasn't proud of...but knowing that he willingly hurt his boy made him feel like a bigger piece of shit then Yamcha.

"We don't think of you as an accident...I know at the beginning I said I didn't want anything to do with you or your mother but that was a lie," Vegeta admitted before looking back up at his son.

"The truth is I wasn't worthy," Vegeta explained.

Trunks looked confused before he replied, "I'm not following you."

Vegeta took a minute to gather his thoughts before he said, "You know that I wasn't always a good man, I did horrible things. Without thinking twice I destroyed planets full of men, women and children...When your mother told me about you we were training to destroy the androids. I thought of you both as a distraction and left...or so I wanted everyone to believe. I knew that this was Karma coming back full circle, I destroyed families and suddenly people I cared about were being threatened...I thought perhaps if I distanced myself then I could protect you both."

Trunks stared at his father in shock as he chuckled sadly to himself.

" _That_ was the only mistake involving your birth. When I left, your mother's trust and faith in me left as well. It took me seven grueling years to earn that trust back from her but at least I got to be with my family...then there was you. This soft squishy thing with no teeth that kept crying whenever I walked in the room...you didn't come near me until just before your first birthday," Vegeta recalled sadly.

"You made me work for every smile, every giggle, and every bit of your attention like you were punishing me...until suddenly one day you started hanging off me like a god damn leech," the saiyan added glaring at the boy affectionately making Trunks giggle.

"I regret a lot of things...being your father is not one of them," Vegeta admitted.

Trunks was genuinely happy to hear his father tell him his story. He felt like in some way he kind of understood his dad a little better. However there was still one more question he still needed to ask.

"Why do you treat Bra and me different?" the boy asked.

Vegeta was pleased to hear that Trunks didn't sound especially hurt by the way he was raised compared to his little sister but more curious then anything else. The saiyan took a minute to find the words he needed before he answered.

"I suppose because in you I see myself. A person that thrives on discipline and pushing themselves beyond the breaking point. Someone who feels uncomfortable being overly coddled but demands respect for their achievement. I'm harder on you because you need me to help you reach your potential. In Bra I see your mother. Your mother likes people to think she can do anything on her own but the truth is...she trusts easily and cares deeply. That's what gets her hurt by people that are supposed to be important to her. I abused that privilege more times then I'd like to admit. She needs to hear I love you randomly and be held while she sleeps so that she feels safe. I treat Bra more gentle because she needs me to make her feel safe...do you understand?" Vegeta explained.

Trunks nodded his head with smirk that Vegeta couldn't help but find contagious. The older saiyan affectionately ruffled the boy's hair as he mumbled, "That's my boy."

Vegeta rose to his feet feeling like their conversation had at last come to a conclusion. However there was just one more question that Vegeta had for his son before they finished up.

"Tell me boy. What did Kakarot's brat say to you that day?" Vegeta asked as they made their way to the door.

Trunks looked up at his dad before he replied, "Gohan said we were both accidents and it's okay. The problem isn't the fact that we were born it's just that we were accidentally born before our parents were ready for us. He said being the oldest is a hard path but its our path for a reason. It made us tough so that we could be strong enough to protect our younger siblings."

Vegeta nodded his head in approval. Gohan had always had a soft spot for Trunks and had a gift for explaining things to the boy so that he could understand them better. As much as he'd like to deny it, he couldn't help being grateful to the young man for taking Trunks under his wing as his unofficial student. He couldn't help thinking about future Trunks and how much he had adored that Gohan as well.

Hey dad," Trunks said getting his attention.

When Vegeta looked at him to give him his undivided attention the boy said, "I'm really glad I was born before Bra."

The saiyan king looked down at his little prince beaming with pride. Trunks was okay being the one to deal with his parents bullshit because it helped make him a stronger person to protect the people he loved.

"I'm glad you were born," Vegeta replied as they left the gravity room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I'm glad people are enjoying my stories. I had decided to up the rating on these because of this one shot. Just a warning to all that there is mature themes involving child loss. If this is a sensitive topic for you please feel free to skip this one.

* * *

 ** _Woman to Woman_**

Looking at Chi Chi Son and Bulma Briefs, you would never think that they ever had a disagreement. Despite their polar opposite lifestyles and personalities the two women seemed to match each other like a well put together outfit with matching shoes.

They had been each other's maid of honor at their weddings and were god mother to each other's sons. Ever Saturday morning they would take turns going to each other's house for coffee dates which were followed by a ladies only evening. Over the years they cried together, laughed together, but most importantly no matter what was going on they would always be there to support each other.

However this was not always the case with these two ladies.

...

Bulma was a teenager when she first met Chi Chi who was a child at the time. Goku was asked by her father to find her and get a fan from Master Roshi to put out the fire on fire mountain. Bulma had not thought much of her at the time other then finding her fearful nature a little annoying. It was years later at the 23rd Martial Arts World Tournament that the blue haired genius started having a problem with her.

Chi Chi had grown into a beautiful fifteen year old and had very much changed since she was a little girl. She had changed so much in fact that none of them even recognized her at first. Of course it infuriated the young woman when Goku didn't recognize her and vowed vengeance against him in their match against each other. This instantly put her on Bulma's shit list. She didn't care that Goku was perfectly capable of taking care of himself in a fight, nobody messed with Bulma Brief's little brother and lived.

After the battle of Chi Chi and Goku, the bluenette was even more furious with the ox princess. The little spoiled brat had clearly bullied Goku into asking her to marry him and Bulma would not stand for it. She would not let Goku walk into such a commitment without completely understanding what he was doing.

...

Goku and Chi Chi walked away from the arena hand in hand, both looking extremely happy. Goku looked up and was excited to see Bulma coming over to him until he saw the look on her face.

"Uh oh," Goku said knowing the look all to well.

Chi Chi looked up at her fiance in concern before she noticed the angry looking bluenette walking up to them. The ox princess felt a chill go down her spine for a moment as she stopped right in front of them.

"You," the girl hissed while pointing at Chi Chi.

"We need to talk," the girl stated before she grabbed the teen by her arm and pulled her away from Goku.

Goku was shocked by her behavior before he said, "Bulma wait."

"YOU WAIT YOUR TURN!" Bulma roared at Goku.

The large saiyan looked terrified as he watched Bulma Briefs walk off with his fiance in her grasp.

...

Chi Chi didn't know what to make of this Bulma person but so far she did not like what she was seeing. The ox princess dug her heels into the ground before she pulled her arm back from her captor.

"Who hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?" ChiChi demanded.

Bulma turned and walked up to the other girl until their noses were inches apart before she replied, "Oh I know who you are _princess_ and after this conversation, I promise you'll never forget me."

"My name is Bulma Brief's and I'm not going to let you ruin Goku's life," Bulma said menacingly.

At first Chi Chi was taken back by this girl's accusation but she quickly recovered with an intense glare and crossed her arms defiantly before she replied, "you sound like an old lady sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Bulma's jaw dropped in shock before Chi Chi added, "I mean really, it's like you have a crush on him or something. Your pathetic."

The ox princess was not expecting Bulma to grab her by her collar before throwing her up against the wall of a building. The look in Bulma's eye truly had Chi Chi feeling scared.

"You listen to me you little brat and listen well. I am the only family Goku has outside of six people and I have looked out for that boy for five years. So when a girl demands that my _fifteen_ year old brother marry her I'm gonna say something," Bulma said before giving the princess an animalistic growl.

A large hand on her arm made Bulma look away from her prey to see Goku himself standing beside her.

"Bulma that's enough," Goku said gently.

The blue haired girl glared at the larger boy before letting Chi Chi go. She then turned to Goku and used all of her strength to shove him away from her and demanded, "do you have any idea what your walking into?"

Goku stared gently down at Bulma as she ranted, "A wedding is not a buffet and a bride is not something you eat! She thinks its a big party with a pretty dress followed by living happily ever after..."

The girl stopped ranting when Goku pulled her into a hug. She could feel him squeezing her tightly to his chest before he whispered, "Please don't be mad at me, I don't like it when your mad it me and it's not just cause you're scary...Bulma I'm lonely."

The admission both shocked and saddened the blue haired woman. She had tried her best to make a family for the boy who lost his at such a young age. As annoying, ignorant and naive as he wa; Goku trusted easily, his heart was was his biggest muscle and his soul was kind and gentle. Where Goku would use his strength to physically protect his friends from harm, Bulma wanted very much to protect the younger boy's heart from getting broken.

"I love you Bulma and you've taken good care of me...but you've started your life here and I want someone to come on adventures with me. Someone strong and who will always be by my side no matter what," Goku explained.

Bulma couldn't help chuckling sadly before she asked, "How are the pair of you supposed to start a family and settle down if you're out gallivanting on adventures?"

"What do you mean? I don't need to start a family. You're my family silly," Goku chuckled as he broke the hug and ruffled Bulma's hair.

The bluenette couldn't help smiling lovingly at the big oaf before she asked, "Don't you wanna become a daddy and have a baby some day?"

Goku scratched his head for a minute looking deep in thought before he started laughing and said, "ya I guess so but not for a little while...I don't even know where you would get a baby."

Bulma gave Goku a deadpanned expression before Bulma turned to Chi Chi and smirked a little when she saw the look of shock and slight horror on the girl's face. For a split second Bulma almost felt bad for her as she wrapped her arms around Goku's middle.

"Well I can't really say I approve of this Goku...but just remember you always have a place to call home...and I guess she can come to," Bulma mumbled the last part glaring at the princess as Chi Chi stuck her tongue out at her. Goku remained oblivious as he happily hugged his big sister.

 _'I guess we just see how long this lasts.'_ Bulma thought.

...

It had been a year since the two were engaged to one another. True to his word Goku went on as many adventures as he could. Bulma was pleasantly surprised by the ox princess' devotion to Goku...not that she would admit it.

After all the pair were still walking on egg shells around each other but remained civil to one another for the sake of the person they both loved dearly. Try as they might however the two women would always somehow end up fighting over something as soon as they were in the same room together. It was very difficult for everyone but it was especially taking it's toll on poor Goku.

So of course it was a surprise when one day Bulma ran out of her lab when she heard the sound of frantic knocking coming from her front door and found a crying Chi Chi. The girl looked terrified as she held her arms over her stomach.

"Look I know this is weird but I _need_ to talk to someone," Chi Chi begged, yes begged as she was rushed inside by the scientist.

"Uh...no offense but isn't there someone else you'd rather talk to like Goku, your dad...an actual _friend_ ," Bulma said as she led the girl to the living room and sat her on the the couch.

The ox princess sniffled before she replied, "this is pretty big and I'm scared to tell Goku and daddy...plus I don't really have any friends."

Bulma sighed as she looked the girl over. She had a bad feeling she already knew what the sixteen year old was going to tell her.

" _Please_ tell me it's at least Goku's," Bulma sighed.

Chi Chi gasped at the older woman before she screamed, "OF COURSE IT'S GOKU'S!"

The ox princess took a minute to look bashful before she added in a whimper, "How did you know I was pregnant?"

Bulma smiled gently before she said, "you're holding your stomach and your terrified...you look like me when I first found out I was having a baby."

Chi Chi looked surprised before she asked, "When did you have a baby?"

The blue haired woman looked at Chi Chi with sad eyes before she replied, "I didn't...I miscarried at seven months...Yamcha and I were devastated. We're still trying to working things out through grief therapy...It was a few years ago."

"Does Goku know about this?" The girl wondered.

Bulma nodded her head before she replied, "he was there when I started to miscarry and got me to the hospital."

The ox princess held her stomach a little tighter before she demanded, " Why are you telling me this?"

Bukma chuckled for a moment before she said, "I honestly don't know."

"Well how am I supposed to talk to you about this when you spring that on me. Kami I'm trying decide what to do here!" Chi Chi screamed as tears ran down her face.

Bulma glared at the girl before she hissed, "You better not be thinking about what I think you are."

"What does it matter to _you_ ," the ox princess sneered at the older woman.

The bluenette was seeing red as she jumped up out of her seat and slammed her arms on either side of the girl.

"It matters to _me_ because it would destroy Goku if he ever found out you were pregnant and killed his baby. Do you _ever_ think of anyone but yourself you brat?" Bulma hissed furiously.

Chi Chi squinted her eyes shut as she winced at Bulma's rage before she quickly replied, "That was never an option okay but I'm scared!"

At the admission, Bulma quickly calmed down. The scientist quietly went back to her seat before letting Chi Chi continue to speak.

"Getting pregnant right now was not part of the plan...we were supposed to wait a few years after we saved some money and got married...I wanted to go to highschool and university...What if Goku doesn't want to have the baby with me? What about what daddy will think of me having a baby before marriage?" the teen ranted. By the time she was done talking the girl was in full blown hysterics.

Seeing the girl so upset Bulma felt like she needed to do something. She felt uncomfortable just sitting here and watching this kid cry in her livingroom. Bulma stiffly walked over and sat beside the crying girl.

She awkwardly started patting Chi Chi's head before she mumbled, " there there..."

The ox princess glared at the woman before she growled, "I'm not a damn child. I'm a pregnant woman WHO IS PANICKING!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and groaned as she prepared herself to do something she really didn't want to do.

"Look...I'll help you figure ths out," she offered.

The teen looked at the bluenette suspiciously before she asked, "what's the catch?"

"No catch I just want to help. Seriously," Bulma replied gently.

Chi Chi continued to glare before she said, " I don't understand."

"Look you might not be my favorite person but that's my nephew in there and I'd like to see him come into this world happy and healthy. I'm doing this for Goku not you. Got that?" Bulma explained.

Chi Chi nodded her head quickly before she asked, "soo what do we do first?"

Bulma thought for a minute before she said, "First I book you an appointment with the best Ob-gyn in the city. After that... _you_ need to tell Goku and Ox king what's going on."

The sixteen year old looked absolutely teterrified. Hesitantly Bulma wrapped her arm around Chi Chi and said,"Its okay I'll go with you. I promise you won't be alone through any part of this you don't think you can handle alone."

Chi Chi looked up,at the blue haired woman with terrified eyes before she mumbled, "you promise?"

Bulma just chuckled at the girl before she replied, "of course you big baby."

...

Bulma had kept her promise and went to the doctor's appointment with the teen. She rolled her eyes when Chi Chi begged her to hold her hand through the check up.

She was even at the dinner when Chi Chi bravely told Goku and her father that she was pregnant. Both men were over the moon by the news and the ox king even started to cry.

Goku swore he would make an amazing house for their family to live in. The warrior never looked so excited.

The ox king said he would pay for his little girl to have a beautiful wedding that she deserved before the baby was born.

Chi Chi and Goku didn't know what to say when Bulma offered them a place to live till their home was built. The catch was that both teenagers had to finish getting an education with a private tutor that Bulma paid for. They both had to at least get their highschool diploma or else the bluenette herself would kick their asses personally.

The ox princess couldn't seem to stop saying thank you to Bulma and all the woman would reply was, "I'm doing it for Goku, not you."

The phrase quickly became a joke between the two girls. One would ask a favor and the other would say "I'm doing it for Goku, not you."

Even when Chi Chi asked Bulma to be her maid of honor because she claimed everyone else she knew was busy, Bulma smirked at the girl and replied,"fine but only becuase it's important to Goku."

...

When the house was just about finished Bulma offered the couple one more gift.

"Bulma are you sure?" Goku asked in absolute shock.

The bluenette nodded without a word as her emotions were quickly getting the better of her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat before she said, "its no use to me right now and it's just collecting dust...besides I don't think I'll be ready for a baby for a long time."

Bulma led them to the room that she had locked away all those years ago when walking by it became to painful. She took a breath before she opened the door to reveal a stunning nursery set made of oak with light blue cushions.

The three walked in before Bulma said, "its practically brand new...little dusty but..."

The bluenette went silent when she recognized the small box on the dresser. Goku and Chi Chi watched silently as she approached the shoebox sized keepsake and gently caressed the name written on the lid. Bulma opened the lid and quickly became overwhelmed by the contents of the box.

It was a memory box the nurses had made for her. They had put inside the baby's ultra sounds. They had also made a plasticine keepsake that had her tiny baby's handprint and footprint on it. Bulma had put in the outfit she had bought to bring the baby home in complete with booties and a hat.

Bulma hadn't realized she had broken down into tears until she felt herself being held by someone with slim arms. She looked over to see it was Chi Chi who was holding her tightly whispering comforting words.

She had no idea how long she cried on the girl's shoulder but when she was done she felt like for the first time since she lost the baby that she was finally at peace with it.

After that day the two girls created a bond that was just as thick as if they were sisters by blood. Through the years they bickered and teased each other to no end. At the end of the day though, the two women were sisters and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Well thats all for now. This was an odd one shot to write because I had not originally intended for Bulma and Yamcha to have lost a baby. However this sort of wrote itself once I got started. I decided to dedicate this to all mothers who've lost a child including my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, sorry for the late update it was my birthday, and my boyfriend's birthday, and my dad's birthday. Needless to say it's been busy. I'm really pleased by the positive response to the one shots so far. Again feel free to send a challenge my way. On with the stories!

* * *

 _ **No Matter What**_

Seven years without Goku was difficult for the Son family. However for the youngest member it was something that had not terribly disturbed him. After all Goten always had his mom, his best friend Trunks and all the animals in the forest. Most of all though he had his big brother Gohan. Goten was never denied a moment of attention with his older brother around.

Gohan had been the one to teach Goten how to walk and talk. He had been the first to teach him how to fight before even his mother had thought to begin training him. The older saiyan became the maker of blanket forts, the teller of larger then life tales, and the protector from the monsters in their room. Long story short Goten thought his big brother was nothing short of amazing.

When Goten was seven years old he finally met his daddy. He adored every second that Goku spent making up for lost times with his youngest son. Goten noticed though that after Goku came home, Gohan started acting funny.

It wasn't easy to spot right away but when he did it was little things that changed first. It started with Goku taking over bringing home food for dinner and taking baths with Goten afterwards. Then suddenly Gohan was no longer there to tuck the little boy in at night and read him stories. He no longer had time for playing or training anymore.

Needless to say it was enough to make a little brother feel a little like he was being avoided. The little boy thought desperately of why Gohan was suddenly not doing everything he was supposed to do.

When he couldn't come up with a reason Goten decided that maybe it was something he had done.

...

It was a normal Saturday morning when the Brief's family came over to the Son's house to spend the day together. Vegeta had started coming over with his family after Goku's death. The warrior's sacrifice meant a better future for not only for his sons but for Vegeta's son as well and he swore to honor that sacrifice by continuing Gohan's training to control his saiyan strength, especially in his super saiyan form.

Trunks and Goten were sparing not to far away. Trunks quickly noticed that his best friend seemed distracted, his moves were weak and sloppy like an amateur compared to how he usually fought with his head in the game.

With a growl the lavender haired boy shot an energy blast at Goten sending the boy flying into a bush nearby. Goten was shocked at first that he was attacked so aggressively but quickly became mad. He climbed out of the bushes and glared at Trunks who was giving him a glare of his own with his arms crossed looking very unimpressed.

"What gives Trunks? That hurt!" Goten whined.

"I should be asking you that Goten. Last I checked I was training with a saiyan but you're fighting like it's your first spar with that slop," Trunks scolded reminding Goten very much of Vegeta.

Goten stared at the ground as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head, he knew Trunks was right.

"Sorry Trunks," the boy grumbled sadly.

The lavender haired boy glared at his friend for a moment before he replied, "Alright spill. What's your problem?"

The younger saiyan looked up at Trunks in surprise before he looked over at Gohan training with Vegeta and Goku. Trunks followed his gaze before he let out a sigh before he said, "Geez Goten...they said our turn is next to train with them."

"That's not the problem Trunks!...It's Gohan," Goten explained.

Trunks glanced over at the teen before he asked, "What's the problem? Is he sick?"

"No he's fine but...I think he's mad at me," the boy explained.

Goten saw the look of confusion on his friend's face before he explained, "Gohan usually does stuff with me...you know train, play, read stories, tuck me in, chase away monsters. Lately though he hasn't been doing any of that stuff."

 _'Gohan sounds more like a dad then a brother'_ Trunks thought as he listened to his best friend.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Trunks and he looked over at Gohan sparing with Goku as Vegeta supervised intensely.

"Goten has it ever occurred to you that maybe all this time your brother has been doing more dad stuff then brother stuff?" Trunks commented.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes before he explained, "Think about it Goten. You guys didn't have a dad so Gohan _became_ your dad. Now your dad is back so Gohan gets to go back to being a teenager."

Goten thought about what his friend was saying and it made him a little bit sad. He didn't want his daddy to take over all the stuff that Gohan does for him even if it was dad stuff. He liked the way his big brother did it and he wouldn't accept anything else.

...

Chi Chi and Bulma were chatting in the living room when Videl walked into the house carrying three containers of cupcakes in her hands. Both Bulma and Chi Chi jumped off the couch to help the girl carry the containers.

"Oh wow Videl these look great. Did you make these?" Bulma asked admiring the dessert.

Videl laughed before she said, "oh Kami no. There is no way that I could make this many cupcakes. I ordered them from a bakery my dad and I are obsessed with and I have another couple of boxes in my car."

"Smart girl. Pay somebody else to feed the gluttons," Chi Chi joked as she placed a box on the table.

After grabbing the rest of the cupcakes out of Videl's car, the three women went to see what the guys were up to. They weren't surprised to see that all of them were sparing.

Videl smirked when she saw Gohan sparing before she shouted, "GOHAN YOUR FLY IS DOWN!"

The teen stopped and looked down before Goku tackled his oldest son to the ground. Gohan coughed as the weight of his father knocked the wind out of him before looking up at his girlfriend laughing at him.

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled up at her.

"It's your own fault for not paying attention son," Goku replied pinching his son's cheeks.

"Alright dog pile!" Goten said before jumping on top of his dad adding to the weight on top of his poor brother's chest. Trunks giggled as he followed after jumping on top of the other saiyans.

"I'm the king of the saiyan pile!" Trunks sang.

Suddenly a large weight landed on top of him before his father's voice said, "Guess again boy."

The three women had their arms crossed as Bulma looked over at Videl and said, "Do you see what you've started now?"

The teenage girl gave the woman an apologetic smile before she turned to the saiyan pile and said, "alright you overgrown brats. Get off my boyfriend or else you won't get a single cupcake from me after dinner."

In an instant all of the warriors climbed off poor Gohan allowing the boy to actually breath properly. Goku was still laughing as he helped his oldest son to his feet who was glaring back at him. The saiyans quickly made their way into the house when the subject of food was mentioned leaving Videl and Gohan standing outside the house.

"So have you told them yet?" Videl asked.

"I wanted to surprise them after dinner," Gohan answered with a big smile on his face.

"Well let's go then big guy," Videl teased before the couple walked into the house.

...

The Son and the Brief family enjoyed their meal that could feed a small village. They were enjoying the cupcakes Videl brought over when Vegeta of all people noticed Gohan looking nervous. His curiosity only grew when he noticed the boy's mate place her hand on his thigh and gently squeeze it comfortingly.

"Boy, your hiding something and I demand to know what it is," Vegeta said making everyone look at him and Gohan.

"Uhh," Gohan replied as he stared at Vegeta in surprise.

Everyone stared at Gohan curiously before Goku asked, "Do you have something to tell us son?"

"No time like the present," Videl whispered.

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend before he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Nervously he stood up and unfolded the piece of paper he had in his hands before he looked at his family and friends with a sigh.

"So umm...I got a letter yesterday and I kind of wanted to surprise all of you," Gohan mumbled nervously making everyone included Trunks and Goten sit up a little straighter.

"Well what is it honey?" Chi Chi asked sounding excited.

The teen smiled before he replied, "I applied to several schools and I got into Central City University with a full scholarship."

Everyone at the table sat in shock for a few minutes before all at once the adults were on their feet and yelling in excitement. Goku was the first to pull his oldest son into a bone crushing hug.

"I am so proud of you Gohan. I knew you could do it," Goku said overwhelmed with happiness for the teen.

As soon as Goku let go, Chi Chi pulled the boy into a hug of her own. The woman was beside herself with emotions as she cried into her son's shoulder. After all his hard work her son was going to the finest University on a full scholarship.

Bulma was next to pull the young man into a proud hug. Gohan looked over the woman's shoulder to see Vegeta smirking at him from across room.

"Well done boy. You have proven that our race is both the strongest and most intelligent. You have pleased your king," Vegeta commented before nodding his head in approval.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Vegeta before Gohan smiled and replied, "Thanks Vegeta...that is literally the nicest thing you have ever said to anybody that isn't Bulma."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders before he said, "the moment called for it...now it's over and I demand to go home at once."

...

While everyone else was excited for the teen, Goten sat quietly. Trunks sat quietly beside his best friend knowing that on the inside Goten was imploding. Reluctantly the lavender haired boy looked over to see tears running down his friend's face.

"Goten..." Trunks mumbled trying to get his friend's attention.

The other boy only clenched his fists and tried desperately to stop the tears from running down his face. Suddenly Goten looked up to see Videl holding his brother's hand and another thought crossed his mind.

 _'It's not my fault Gohan hasn't been around lately...it's her's'_ Goten thought to himself.

Suddenly the boy got out of his seat and walked over to Videl before he kicked her as hard as he could in her leg. The girl screamed in surprise before she dropped to the ground.

"Oh my goodness Videl!" Chi Chi shouted as she dropped to the girl's side to check her over.

Gohan looked over at his little brother in horror before he demanded, "Goten what the hell is wrong with you?"

The little boy looked up at his older brother with tears in his eyes before he screamed, "IT'S HER FAULT!"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan hissed.

"All the times you haven't been here to play with me or train with me or take care of me, you've been with her. It's her fault you haven't been home and now you're gonna go far away and I won't see you at all! IT'S HER FAULT" the little boy cried out in anger.

"Goten that is enough. You need to apologize to Videl right now," Gohan demanded.

"NO! I HATE HER AND I HATE YOU TO!" the boy screamed before he took off to their shared bedroom leaving everyone else in shock behind him.

...

Goten hid in his bed under a blanket listening as his friend and his parents left for the night. Nobody dared to disturb the angry little boy brewing upstairs until Goku decided to be the brave soul to tread into the dangerous territory. The warrior gently knocked before he entered the boys' sanctuary to find his son hiding from everyone under his blanket.

Goku sighed before he walked over and quietly sat down on Gohan's bed. He waited patiently until at last the little boy came out from under the blanket looking a little sheepish.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Goten mumbled.

Goku reached over and playfully ruffled his son's hair before he replied, "Ya I wouldn't make any plans for the next ten years if I were you."

The little boy cringed as he thought about just how mad his mom was about how how he acted at dinner. It was a well known face that his mom was more terrifying then any other creature in the universe when she was mad. When Goten heard giggling, the little boy looked over and glared at his father for laughing at his misfortune.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I wasn't the one who ruined Gohan's big announcement," Goku teased but immediately regretted when his saw his son's face drop with a mixture of anger, sadness and what distinctly looked like guilt.

"He's mad at me to isn't he?" Goten asked reluctantly.

Goku took a few minutes to think about how to answer his son's question before he replied, "I wouldn't go that far but for a guy who just found out he gets to go to school for free he sure isn't happy."

The little boy gave his father a sad puppy dog look before he pulled the blanket back over his head. The warrior couldn't help smirking at the fact that his little boy would rather face his angry mother then see his brother looking upset because of something he did. Gently Goku moved so that he was sitting on Goten's bed before he gently pulled the blanket back down from his son's head.

"Wanna tell me what happened down there?" Goku asked gently.

The saiyan saw the little boy's lip start quivering and instinctively wrapped his son up into his arms before tears started to fall down his face.

"I don't want him to go...I dunno how to not have Gohan," the boy cried.

Goku felt his heart break and squeezed his son tighter before he replied, "I know...me to."

The little boy looked at his father confused before he said, "what about the two times you died and the time you got stuck on another planet?"

The saiyan chuckled before he explained, "you're right son I have been separated from your mom and brother on more then one occasion...this time though is the first time Gohan is going on an adventure where I can't follow."

Both father and son were quiet for a long time while Goten calmed himself down. Finally after a while the little boy had exhausted himself and Goku thought it was a good time to tuck the little boy into his bed.

"I know I'm not gonna be able to do a lot of things just like Gohan can but I promise I'll always do my best," Goku whispered as Goten started to fall asleep.

Goten smiled before he mumbled with a smile, "I know. Gohan told me stories...I have high expectations."

The saiyan warrior couldn't help bursting out laughing before he kissed his son on the head and bid him goodnight.

...

A loud thundering boom woke the seven year old from his deep sleep. Goten looked over at his brother's alarm clock to see that it was 3:00am in big red neon lights. He then looked over to see Gohan completely unfazed by the storm and snoring away. Instincts told him to go climb into the teen's bed so that Gohan could wrap his arms around him and tell him that it was just a storm and everything would be okay. However he didn't have the heart to even think about going to his brother after what he said to him earlier.

 _'I'm a strong warrior. I am capable of becoming a super saiyan. I am not afraid of a storm'_ Goten said over and over to himself.

Across the room Gohan woke up from his deep sleep from the sound of whimpering. The teen could sleep through just about anything but it was a practiced gift that the smallest sound of stress from his baby brother could wake him from a comma. Gohan rolled over in his bed to see a tiny form curled up into a ball hidden under a blanket.

"Goten?" Gohan whispered gently and instantly the little boy stiffened before he slowly pulled the blanket off of his head.

"You okay over there little brother?" Gohan asked gently.

Before the little boy could answer lighting struck followed by heart thumping thunder making the little boy whimper. Without a second thought Gohan opened up his blanket and waited patiently. Goten looked curiously at the empty space in his brother's bed before he cautiously looked up to see the warm smile on his big brother's face. Slowly the little boy got up and crawled over to Gohan's bed before snuggling into the older boy's chest. He immediately felt safe as Gohan pulled the blanket down and wrapped his arm protectively around his little brother.

"Thanks," Goten mumbled feeling guilty about waking his brother up.

"Don't mention it," Gohan yawned as he started to close his eyes again.

Goten stared at his big brother completely wide awake. The little boy had told Gohan that he hated him and his girlfriend but his big brother was still here protecting him from a stupid storm. Goten decided that we wasn't going to be able to sleep until he made things right with Gohan.

"Hey Gohan..."Goten said.

The teen opened one eye to show the little boy that he had his undivided attention before Goten mumbled, "I didn't mean it."

Gohan gave him a sleepy smile before he replied, "I know kid."

"How?" Goten asked surprised.

"I'm an expert in knowing everything there is to know about my baby brother," Gohan teased as he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

Goten smiled before he looked away from his brother and whispered, "Sorry Gohan."

The older saiyan was quiet for a moment before he tilted Goten's chin up forcing the little boy to look at him before he replied,"I forgave you the second you said it kid. We both did."

Goten's heart clenched when he remembered the hurt look on Videl's face before he ran upstairs. He felt so stupid for being angry about the whole thing and hurting everybody's feelings.

"I really am sorry for acting like a little kid," Goten said feeling dumb.

Gohan laughed before he replied, "Goten you are a little kid. You're supposed to be needy, demanding, whiny, and on occasion annoying...I didn't think about how you'd react when I decided to surprise everybody. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first little brother."

The little boy looked at his brother in shock when he saw that Gohan looked guilty.

"I don't want you to go away," Goten admitted.

"I'll only be a phone call away," Gohan assured.

"Even if I get scared of a storm?" the boy asked.

"I don't care if it's the end of the world Goten, you need me you call me. Promise?" Gohan said sternly.

Goten nodded his head before he gave his brother an actual smile. The two brothers laid in a comfortable silence as they listened to the storm rage on outside their home.

It was Gohan who broke the silence and said, "I'm leaving you in good hands Goten. Dad can do everything I do for you ten times better...except homework go to mom for that."

"Thanks for the tip," Goten chuckled along with Gohan.

The older boy's voice suddenly became serious as he added, "If the phone call isn't enough I'll come home Goten. I don't care if I have to fly here in the middle of the night I'll come."

"Promise?" Goten replied.

"No matter what kid," Gohan answered instantly.

Goten smiled as he and Gohan started to fall asleep. Before he drifted off he mumbled, "Hey Gohan?"

"Ya," the teen answered.

"You better take care of Videl or I'll kick your butt," the boy threatened before he drifted off to sleep.

...

Goku stood in the doorway as he watched his children sleep peacefully in Gohan's bed. He had woken up when he heard his youngest son whimpering and quickly made his way to the boys' bedroom. He stopped when he heard his oldest son taking care of things like he usually did and mentally took notes. He knew it was going to be hard to step up as dad to Goten but he be damned if he failed either of his boys again.

Once both boys drifted off to sleep Goku went in and tucked the blanket around his children. He stayed just long enough to enjoy listening to the boys snore in sync before leaving them to back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! Thanks for the lovely reviews it is much appreciated. So this one shot is based off my character Nia from my story 'Family Ties' don't worry though no need to read in order to follow. Long story short Nia is Vegeta's sister, she was adopted by Goku and Chi Chi, and now she's going on her first date. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

 _ **First Date**_

Nia stood proudly in front of her pupils as they practiced their form. After the tournament she and Gohan had gone through with the plans to open up their own dojo where they trained anyone of any age regardless of gender or wealth.

Nia was the head of the dojo followed by Gohan and his wife Videl. Although Gohan was technically Nia's partner and not considered beneath her; the young man still focused his attention on his teaching career and his family leaving most of the training and decision making to Nia.

As the saiyan princess watched over the class Videl walked over followed by a tiny version of herself skipping behind happily.

"Hello Videl. Is the interview already?" Nia asked checking the time.

"Yes. You better hurry so you don't keep him waiting," Videl replied taking over the class to relieve Nia.

"Right, thanks again. Pan you help mommy keep these students in line alright," Nia said winking at the child.

"I'll kick their butts if they get out of line Auntie Nia," the little girl replied showing her aunt her arm muscles.

Nia nodded in reply as she ruffled her niece's hair playfully before leaving to go to her office outside of the classroom. When she arrived there was a young man waiting for her, he quickly stood up and bowed as Nia entered the room.

She noticed the man was a taller than the ox king and probably wider than any other fighter she had ever met in her life. She probably would have been intimidated a bit if it weren't for his face which held a gentleness that made her feel at ease. Suddenly she realized she recognized this gentle face and broke out into a wide grin.

"Oh Kami Ryo! I haven't seen you since the graduation ceremony," Nia burst out in excitement holding her arms out.

The large man quickly scooped up Nia into a hug, smiling happy that the smaller woman recognized him. Ryo had been secretly crushing on Nia since they started training when they were children. He had been very small and timid then, he couldn't stop thinking of the kind girl that had stuck up for him when he was being picked on.

"I have missed you my friend. I was hoping I could come be of use to you and your school," Ryo replied quietly.

"Yes of course! It would be an honor to have you come here," Nia replied still shocked that her dearest friend during her training was standing in front of her.

She had come to care for the man dearly during their training and was probably more proud of seeing him be named a master then she was of being named one herself.

"Really? Should I not demonstrate my skill to prove I am a worthy teacher or-"

"Ryo trust me I've seen you fight okay you're in," Nia chuckled before hugging her friend once more.

"Excellent! We must celebrate!" the man said with excitement in his voice making the saiyan princess chuckle happily.

"Let me take you out for dinner. All you can eat of course," the man replied suddenly very confident in his speech.

However when Nia didn't reply right away his demeanor changed and quickly whispered, "That was to forward forgive me."

Nia quickly stepped forward and touched his arm stuttering, "N-no it's okay let's go….I'd really like that."

 _'Kami Nia since when do you stutter.'_ The young woman scolded herself.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes really…I've missed you," Nia admitted to her friend blushing like mad.

"I just need to tell my sister in law, she's covering for me. I won't be long," Nia replied almost running out of the room in excitement.

...

Once Nia was down the hall from her office, the girl practically ran towards Videl. The saiyan princess didn't know what was wrong with her but she couldn't seem to get her heart to slow down. By the time she reached her sister in law she was desperately trying to catch her breath causing Videl to become concerned.

"Nia are you alright?" Videl asked sounding worried.

The other girl took a minute to catch her breath before she replied, "You are not gonna believe this but...I know the guy who you asked me to interview."

Videl couldn't help noticing the gentle smile and light blush that adorned her sister in law's face.

"Talk and don't you dare leave out any details," Videl demanded.

Nia rolled her eyes before she explained, "Look it's not that big of a deal. We trained together as kids...and I may have sort of kinda liked him."

Videl tried desperately to hold back her excitement but failed miserably. The black haired woman grabbed Nia's hands and squealed loud enough for the students to stop in the middle of their katas to stare in shock.

Pan stared at her mother before turning back to the students and glared as she said, "I don't remember anyone telling you guys to stop."

The students immediately went back to doing their katas while Pan turned her attention back to her mother and her aunt's strange conversation. The little girl was confused to say the least by the fact that her mom looked crazy and Aunt Nia looked like a bashful tomato.

"Videl, if I tell you something will you promise no to go girl crazy?" Nia asked hesitantly.

"I make no promises now talk to me," Videl replied quickly.

Nia sighed before she reluctantly admitted, "he asked me out to dinner."

Pan tilted her head to the side wondering what the big deal about dinner was as she watched her mother grab Nia by the shoulders with a very determined look on her face.

"I want you to go into my locker and put on my clothes that I came in. There is a little bit of mascara and lip gloss in my purse. I'll call the girls and we'll cover you with the guys. Now go and make us proud," Videl commanded.

Nia looked at her sister in law in shock before a smile graced her lips. She pulled Videl into a quick hug before she disappeared down the hall towards the girls locker room looking excited.

Pan watched her aunt leave before looking up at her mother and asked, "Mommy, are you crying?"

Videl nodded her head before she replied, "Don't worry baby. These are proud and happy tears."

...

Bulma was getting dinner ready for her family with her children doing homework at the table. All three turned their heads in surprise when two silent saiyans and a Namek came walking in giving off dark auras. A slightly frightened Goten followed behind the group keeping a safe distance from the dangerous group.

"Uhh...you guys okay?" Bulma asked worried that something serious had happened.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked curtly catching his blue haired friend off guard.

"Don't you take that tone with me Son Goku," Bulma replied sharply instantly reminding the warrior whom he was speaking to.

"Sorry Bulma...is Vegeta home?"Goku replied.

Bulma nodded in the direction of the gravity room before she watched the angry mob make their way towards her husband's sanctuary. Before Goten could follow them, the blue haired woman grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What the hell is going on?" Bulma demanded.

The teen made sure the others were out of ear shot before he let Bulma pull him into the kitchen. Goten quickly explained that Nia was out on a date with a guy she met that day.

Bulma was about to lose her temper for being the last to know about this juicy bit of gossip until the phone rang. The blue haired woman quickly answered the phone when she saw it was Chi Chi phoning her.

"Big news!" the ox princess cried into the phone.

"They're already here," Bulma replied with a chuckle.

"Oh no! I thought I'd have time before Goku got a hold of the boys. Curse that instant transportation to hell, I wanted to be the one to tell you!" Chi Chi cried sadly.

Bulma chuckled before she replied, "Well Goten didn't have any details, so spill!"

"Not before I get to the other phone!" Bra cried in excitement as she ran from the kitchen to get to the phone in the living room.

The two bluenettes listened excitedly as Chi chi regaled the tale that she had been told from Videl until they heard a very large boom.

"Oh no,"Bulma mumbled before she reluctantly looked over to see her husband standing in the kitchen. In the corner of her eye she caught the sight of Goten and Trunks getting the hell out of the kitchen as fast as they could.

 _'His anger level is over 9000!'_ she thought to herself trying desperately not to laugh at the situation.

The saiyan king was breathing heavily as he approached his queen and grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Where did they go?" Vegeta hissed into the phone.

He could almost hear Chi Chi rolling her eyes before she calmly replied, "Nobody knows. Videl said they were deciding as they left...Nia looked absolutely lovely in Videl's lavender sundress by the way."

Vegeta looked liked he was about to burst. He knew exactly what purple dress the harpy spoke of. It was a knee length dress with thin straps that gave a gracious view of cleavage. It hugged a woman's body showing off the figure of the female in a flattering way that would make any man's head turn.

"BRAT OF KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared.

"WHICH ONE?" Gohan and Goten shouted back.

"THE OLDER ONE! YOUR MATE HAS HELL TO PAY!" the saiyan king screamed.

"Vegeta, hakuna your tatas. That is a perfectly acceptable dress for a first date," Bulma told her husband in irritation.

The saiyan turned look at his wife in shock before he replied, "I'm sorry. My virtuous baby sister is out there somewhere hiding herself from me on this planet with a man I have no knowledge of and you are demanding that I CALM MY BREASTS!"

"Ya," Bulma replied simply making the warrior want to explode.

When the woman noticed her husband beginning to hyperventilate she reached up and placed her hands on the side of his face.

"Vegeta...honey, look at me. She's not a little girl anymore. She is a grown woman and because of you guys she has become a confident, strong fighter. You taught her to accept nothing less then the best and she never forgot it. I trust that we all raised that girl to make good choices...do you guys not share that trust?" Bulma said calmly not just to her mate but to the blood thirsty saiyans and Namek that were now standing in her kitchen.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all reluctantly nodded their heads and calmed down.

"Good. Now if I haven't married you or given birth to you then get the hell out of my house," Bulma demanded pointing to the door.

...

Nia felt on top of the world as she walked down the street holding hands with Ryo. The large man had been nothing short of a perfect gentleman the entire night and she found herself very comfortable in his company.

The minute she walked into the office wearing the lavender sundress, Ryo's jaw dropped in amazement. Nia couldn't help feeling bashful as he stared at her as if she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. Before they left the dojo, the saiyan princess made a point to cloak herself so that certain individuals couldn't seek her out and ruin this for her.

At the restaurant, everyone watched in both amazement and horror as the pair made piles of food disappear in an instant. Nia noticed the spectators and quickly became self conscious.

Roy took that opportunity to take her hand in his before he said, "I missed having someone around who could eat as much as me."

Nia smiled as the large man grabbed a napkin and gently cleaned her face with it making the tiny girl start laughing. She quickly returned the favor making Ryo start blushing like a tomato.

After dinner the pair decided to enjoy each other's company just a bit longer by taking a walk through the royal city park. It had a beautiful garden there that was full of paths and was considered a very romantic spot. As they walked Nia enjoyed the aroma of the flowers on the trees and the sound of music being played through the park. Suddenly she felt something being tucked behind her ear and turned to see a smiling Ryo. The girl put her hand up to her ear to find a stem tucked behind it. When she pulled it away from her face she saw that it was a lavender stem covered in beautiful little purple flowers.

"I thought it would match your dress," Ryo explained smiling like a happy child.

"You're adorable," Nia replied returning the smile as she tucked the flower back behind her ear.

Ryo couldn't help staring at this woman his friend had become. She was as beautiful as she was fierce and he knew he was quickly falling in love with her just as he did the first time he met her. He decided that this time however, he would fight harder to stay by her side.

"Oh no...it's already this late," Nia commented as she read the time on the clock.

The gentle giant looked up to see the time reading 7:00 pm before he replied, "I should take you home."

Nia seemed extremely tense all of a sudden before she replied, "As much as I would love that...I think I'll keep you to myself for a little longer."

Ryo was a little disappointed by Nia's response but he understood. She had told him many stories about the protective men that were in her life. He truly did hope to become one of those men in her life if she would have him.

He nodded to her wit a smile before he said, "I have truly enjoyed this evening with you."

"Me to," Nia replied with a shy smile.

Ryo turned to walk away from the small warrior before she grabbed his hand to stop him. The large man turned to look back at her curiously before she pulled his arm down bringing his face closer to hers.

Nia placed a light kiss on Ryo's cheek before she whispered, "Good night."

With that Nia turned and quickly walked away so that Ryo wouldn't see that she had turned red from head to toe. Ryo watched her walk away smiling like an idiot before he to began making his way back to the place that he called home.

...

When Nia returned to the Brief residence she saw that all the lights were out. Quietly she unlocked the door and went inside. After she closed the door she leaned against it smiling like a fool.

That smile quickly quickly turned into an expression of surprise however when a light turned on. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Vegeta leaning against the wall by the stairs beside the light switch looking none to pleased.

"You're home awfully late.," Vegeta commented as he crossed his arms.

"Where have you been?" the saiyan demanded.

Nia tried to think of an excuse as to why she was coming home after dark. However she quickly realized that if he was up right now then he already knew what she had been up to.

 _'Screw it'_ she thought.

"If you must know Mr. Nosy; I was on a date," Nia replied confidently as she made her way towards him.

Vegeta was shocked that she was so open about her whereabouts. She looked quite confident about it, almost like she was daring him to make a big deal out of this. The saiyan sighed as he held out his arm to stop his sister from passing him to get to the stairs.

"How was it?" Vegeta asked calmly but with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Nia smiled at her brother before she replied, "It was everything I hoped my first date would be. He treated me like a queen."

"Good," Vegeta replied smiling approvingly as he let his baby sister go by him.

The saiyan listened to his little sister hum a happy tune as she walked up the stairs. He hesitated for a just a moment before he turned to her and called her name. The young woman quickly stopped and turned to look at her brother giving him her undivided attention.

"You look...beautiful," he mumbled.

Nia's face lit up before a knowing smile graced her face and she said, "Bulma bitched you guys out, didn't she?"

Vegeta smirked before he reluctantly nodded his head. Nia chuckled quietly as she went back to her big brother and pulled him into a hug. Vegeta fiercely returned the embrace and intertwined his tail with hers.

"You really do look beautiful though," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for trusting me," Nia replied kissing her brother on the cheek.

"You're welcome...this potential mate of yours however..." Vegeta mumbled with a mischievous smirk.

Nia sighed and rolled her eyes before she said, "Dude we're having a moment _shut up._ "

* * *

That's all for now folks and yes there will be a part two to this. Sorry for the late update I was in the middle of a family emergency but all is well now...sort of. Anyway don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Also if you have any challenges for me don't forget to inbox them to me so I can get started ASAP


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I'm attempting to catch up after my absence and writing is a welcome distraction. On with the chapter!

* * *

 _ **Prom Night**_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Son residence. Bulma had come over bright and early to gush over the pictures of the night before as they drank their coffee while the boys trained outside.

"Wow money was no object for Satan's little girl eh?" Bulma commented about Videl's stunning gown.

"Like you're one to talk Miss. Fairy godmother," the ox princess chuckled.

Videl wore a champagne coloured strapless Dior dress, it fit the teen's body like a glove. She was an absolute vision standing beside Gohan who cleaned up rather nicely in the three piece tuxedo Bulma insisted on buying him. The suit and dress shirt were black with a campaign coloured vest and tie that matched Videl's dress. In the picture Videl was pinning on Gohan's boutonniere and laughing at some inside joke only the pair of them knew.

"Kami they look adorable together, "Chi Chi commented smiling fondly at the pictures.

Bulma smirked before she replied, "Yup...those two are going to make cute babies someday."

Chi Chi glared at her friend before she replied, "They better not any time soon."

The blue haired scientist couldn't help laughing at the ox princess and the protective streak she had for her eighteen year old baby boy.

"Well after the many talks that boy received from everyone over the years I'm sure Gohan remembered to use protection," Bulma commented.

"Protection? What would Gohan need protection from?" a worried voice said.

The two women turned to see Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Goku who looked very concerned about the well being of his oldest son. Bulma and Chi Chi looked at each other awkwardly before turning their gazes to the innocent ears in the room. Chi Chi thought fast and grabbed a couple of orange creamsicles out of the freezer.

"Here boys. Go eat these outside," the ox princess offered in a pleasant voice.

Both of the boys ran out of the room cheering in excitement of their great luck leaving the adults behind in the kitchen. Once the coast was clear Goku looked at his wife and friend worried.

"It's okay Goku, Gohan is fine. We just wanted the boys out of the room before we started talking about condoms," Bulma explained casually.

Both Goku and Vegeta looked at the bluenette in confusion before Bulma added, "You know...the _protection_ you're supposed to use in the bedroom."

Something clicked the both of the warriors' brains before they both replied, "Ohhhh... _oooooohhhhhh_."

"There we go," Bulma chuckled at the look on Vegeta and Goku's faces when they realized they were talking about Gohan and sex in the same sentence.

Goku looked stunned before he said, "I thought Gohan was going to a prom...what does _that_ have to do with dancing?"

"Oh Goku I forget sometimes that you didn't experience certain things as a teen. Going to the prom is basically like a formal mating ritual for older teenagers. Why do you think the kid isn't home yet?" the bluenette explained.

The saiyan worrior looked at his wife sadly before he said, "This can't be right. Gohan is just a kid he shouldn't be thinking about this stuff yet."

"I know honey but remember we were just kids to when we started this family," Chi Chi replied as she walked over and wrapped her husband in a hug.

Bulma ran her fingers through her friend's hair before she said, "I know it's scary to think about but it is perfectly normal. I lost my virginity at my senior prom and I have no regrets."

Vegeta who had been listening to the conversation glared at his wife when he heard that comment. Bulma turned and gave her jealous husband an annoyed glare when she saw his expression.

"Yes Vegeta, I've had lovers before you. Deal with it," Bulma said.

The saiyan said nothing but crossed his arms and looked away pouting in a way that reminded Bulma very much of their son. She couldn't help chuckling as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on now pineapple head. I may not regret any of the guys I've been with but you are by far the best lover I've ever had and you know it," Bulma whispered to her husband.

Vegeta continued to remain silent but Bulma knew she was forgiven the moment Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist possessively. The blunette smiled when her husband glanced at her with a smirk before he started purring contently.

"I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden," Chi Chi said suddenly making everyone look at her.

"You don't think Gohan got himself in trouble do you?" the ox princess asked her husband.

Goku couldn't help chuckling before he replied, "We're talking about Gohan...how much trouble could he get himself in?"

As if on cue the phone rang. Chi Chi decided to let it go to the answering machine and call whoever it was back later. When the message started to play however her whole body went numb.

 _'Gohan...dude, you are the god damn man! I could hear you guys howling at the moon three floors up from my room. You gotta teach me your ways!'_

 ** _*BEEP*_**

Everyone in the room had eyes the size of dinner plates and jaws dropped to the floor. They were all in shock questioning if they all heard that correctly when the phone rang yet again. Nobody dared breath when they heard the answering machine answer the call.

 _'YOU ARE GOD! I can't believe you had to carry out Videl out to the car. Didn't know you had in ya bro!'_

When they heard that, they all looked at each other in realization.

"Oh Kami Vegeta. Please tell me you explained what happens to a saiyan in heat," Bulma sighed.

The saiyan cleared his throat before he replied, "I didn't think it necessary. After all you two seemed strong enough to withstand a pure saiyan, why couldn't a female human withstand a half saiyan. Besides the boy is so docile that I did not think it possible for him to be aggressive in heat. Clearly I was mistaken."

"Oh dear...poor Videl," Chi Chi commented as she remembered how intense it had been with Goku for the first time.

Once again the phone was ringing off the hook and everyone reluctantly waited for the machine to pick up the call. When they heard the voice of the caller though Chi Chi ran for the phone and answered it.

"Videl, are you alright?" Chi Chi asked.

The ox princess could hear the teen groan in pain before she replied, "ya I'm okay...I won't be up for a few days but I'm okay."

A tense silence filled the air for a moment before Videl asked, "you know don't you?"

"Yes we do," Chi Chi replied gently.

"We?" the teen asked nervously.

"Yes, we. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku were in the room with me when some friends of Gohan's called and left some _lovely_ messages," Chi Chi replied sounding annoyed by the group of people her son had chosen to associate with.

"Congratulations on bedding a saiyan and living to tell the tale!" Vegeta shouted loud enough for the teen to hear earning him a smack on the back of his head courtesy of his wife.

Videl sighed before she said, "Please don't be mad at him. One thing led to another and we got carried away."

"Honey I'm not angry I'm concerned. After all Gohan is no ordinary boy," the ox princess explained.

Once again the teenage girl sighed before she said, "Is he home yet? He looked really scared when he left and I'm worried about him."

"Afraid not. I'll make sure he phones you when he gets home," Chi Chi said.

"I know he won't phone me, he's to embarrassed. When he gets home could you give him a message for me?" Videl asked.

"Of course dear. What is it?" Chi Chi replied.

Videl was silent for a few minutes before she replied, "Could you tell him that I'm okay and...please tell him I'm not afraid of him."

The ox princess couldn't help smiling as she listened to the message. She was so grateful that her son fell in love with someone who accepted him unconditionally just the way he was.

"I will," Chi Chi promised.

Just before the ox princess was about to hang up Videl said, "Oh Chi Chi just one more thing please...don't tell my dad. I told him someone spiked the punch with something and Gohan took care of me."

Chi Chi couldn't help chuckling before she sarcastically replied, "Alright but I better get grand kids for all this trouble."

"Not any time soon lady!" Videl replied tensely.

 _'That's my girl'_ Chi Chi thought as she hung up the phone.

As soon as she hung up the sound of the door opening made everyone turn to see one distraught looking teenage boy walking into the house. As soon as Gohan saw everyone staring at him he knew there was no running from this.

Vegeta decided he would be the one to break the tension in the room and shouted, "There he is! Last night he left a boy and has now returned to his people as a man!"

Once again the saiyan king found himself getting his head whomped by his queen while Gohan turned a deep shade of red. The teen looked to the floor in shame as he clenched his fists.

At the sight of his distressed child, Goku decided he had sat around long enough. The saiyan warrior was about to approach his son but was stopped by his wife. He looked down to see her giving him a confident smile. Goku decided this would be one of those situations where only Chi Chi knew what to do to help their son. The ox princess walked over to Gohan and placed her hands on the sides of his face and waited patiently for her son to look at her.

"Let's go talk," she said before leading the teenager up to the bedroom that the two boys shared together.

The ox princess sat on Goten's bed while Gohan sat on his own bed. The pair sat in silence for a while before Chi Chi decided to break the uncomfortable silence filling the room.

"Are you alright?" Chi Chi asked.

Gohan shook his head before he mumbled, "I hurt Videl...I made her bleed...Kami mom there was _so_ much blood. I didn't mean to hurt her I swear."

Chi Chi grabbed her son's hands and held them tightly in her own before she replied, "Of course you didn't mean to hurt her Gohan. This was an accident honey, you had no idea what you were capable of."

"I thought I could control myself but it was like...something else took over," the teen explained sounding scared as he stared at the ground in shame.

As the ox princess watched her son she couldn't help thinking how much he looked like his father at this moment. Goku had accidentally been aggressive with her their first time. By the time they were finished the bed was covered with blood. Chi Chi's body was littered with dark bruises and cuts. As a young girl Chi Chi was scared of what happened but nothing compared to how Goku had scared himself. Suddenly an idea presented itself and she prayed that it would work.

"Gohan look at me," Chi Chi demanded.

The teen hesitantly looked up to see his mother smiling at him gently still holding his hands before she said, "I know you're scared and it's okay. Not that I'm entirely okay with you two doing _that_ but I'm not mad."

The ox princess hesitated a moment before she said, "You know your father was scared to when he had realized what he'd done."

Gohan's head suddenly shot up in shock before Chi Chi explained, "When we got married your father had no idea what a saiyan was let alone what happens when they go into heat. When we...were together for the first time it was if he wasn't himself. His eyes were clouded over and he wouldn't say anything to me. Afterwards he looked as though he had just woken from a trance only to see that his nightmare wasn't a dream. I was scared at first until I looked at him and saw how much more terrified he was."

"What did he do?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Once he was sure I was alright, he left for a few days. I had no idea where he'd gone but when he came back things were strained between us. He couldn't look me in the eye, barely spoke to me, never touched me. Despite that however he was never very far away from me. If I couldn't reach something he came out of nowhere and grabbed it, if I tried to carry something with remotely any weightiness to it he would grab it and ask me where I needed it. It was like instead of my husband he was my distant guardian," Chi Chi explained.

Gohan looked at his mother surprised before he said, "Something changed though."

Chi Chi smiled fondly before she said, "Yes. It was the day I cut myself cooking dinner. He was at my side in an instant to see what I had done to myself before taking me to the bathroom to tend to my cut. It was the closest we had been since that night and it was strange to feel my husband holding me again after so long. As he cleaned my cut I told him I missed my husband and wondered where he had gone. He told me that my husband missed me to but he didn't want to hurt me again and thought it best to stay away."

"He was trying to protect you," Gohan stated.

"That may be but it was still foolish to run away instead of fixing the problem together with me," Chi Chi explained.

The teen dropped his head as he realized his mother was trying to stop him from making the same mistake his father made. Chi Chi squeezed her son's hands making the boy look at her before she continued on with her story.

"I told him that to. He seemed surprised that I should want him anywhere near me. That was until I looked at him and said that I could never be afraid of him," she said.

Gohan's body went tense before he demanded, "How could you not be afraid after what he did?"

"I love him," his mother replied simply. Gohan had a look of concentration on his face. It seemed as though he considering what his mother had told him.

With a knowing look on her face she said, "Ultimately my boy it will come down to you. You can put effort into distancing everyone around you or you could be willing to put work into controlling yourself...I can't believe I'm saying this but you just need... _training_."

Gohan smirked at his mother as she said the word 'training' as if it were a swear word. With that the ox princess gave her son's hands a final squeeze before she got up to leave and give her son time to have some space.

As she got to the door though Chi Chi stopped at the door to look back at her son and said, "Videl called earlier and left you a message. She wanted me to let you know that she isn't afraid."

The teen couldn't help smiling as he watched his mother leave. Once he was alone, Gohan pulled out his cellphone and looked to see that Videl had called him several times. After a few minutes he decided he was going to take a chance and dialed Videl's number. Gohan had never felt more relieved then when he heard his girlfriend answer his call.

"Son Gohan where have you been? Do have _any_ idea how worried I've been!" Videl screamed into the phone making Gohan cringe and smirk at the same time.

The boy listened to his girlfriend's worried rambling until he interrupted her and said, "Videl."

"What?!" Videl screamed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said sincerely.

It was quiet on the other end of the phone before Videl replied, "I know."

"Look I know it'll be a while before we try _anything_ again but...I promise I'm gonna try to learn to control myself," Gohan said.

"And I'll be right there with you. You can't scare me away that easily Son Gohan," the girl said sternly.

Gohan couldn't help smiling as he felt like the luckiest guy in the world at that moment.

...

Chi Chi was glad to see the beginnings of a smile as she shut the door to her sons' room. When she turned to make her way back to the kitchen she was not surprised to see Goku leaning against the wall. He had his arms crossed and wore a worried look on his face.

"I had really hoped that the boys didn't inherit that part of me," Goku commented.

The ox princess wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before she said, "As much as I hate to say it, both of our boys have _none_ of my traits...literally the only connection I have to my children is that they were buns in my oven."

Goku couldn't help smirking before Chi Chi added, "They got your best traits Goku and I couldn't be more proud. Gohan is going to be okay and has an amazing woman to support him...and his girlfriend to I _guess."_

The saiyan couldn't help chuckling before he wrapped his arms around Chi Chi. It was moments like these that he felt truly happy and at peace holding his wife tightly to his chest. He truly hoped that his children could only be so lucky to feel like this with another person.

* * *

All done for now. Don't forget to review and send any challenges my way. Tata for now :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! This story is dedicated to my niece who celebrated her sixth birthday last week. My babies are growing up *pulls nieces into bone crushing group hug*. Just a head's up this is another 'Family Ties' related chapter. Please refer if confused but I will try to simplify.

* * *

 ** _It's a Girl Thing Part One_**

Considering how infamous the Brief family was in the world they were a pretty normal family. Bra especially was a typical six year old that loved fantasy creatures and owned a room that was blindingly pink. However there was one thing that made Bra Briefs very different from other normal six year old girls.

Bra was a princess to a warrior race.

Like her big brother Trunks, the mini bluenette was equal parts her mother's brains combined with her father's brawn. Fortunately for her though little Bra inherited her mother's limited patience which was infinite compared to the patience her father had. This gift ultimately gave Bra the advantage when it came down to controlling her strength in her daily routine.

However that all changed in an instant the day it happened...

...

The Brief family was sitting at the dinner table enjoying their meal like usual. Bulma was watching her husband and son talk about their training when she looked over and noticed her daughter staring at her glass of water. Bulma's eyes turned into saucers when she noticed that the water inside the glass was spinning round and round like a tornado. Bulma silently tapped her husband on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned to look at her she pointed to the glass of water and watched as Vegeta's eyes went wide in shock.

"Cool," Trunks said as he to noticed his baby sister's little trick.

Bra smiled over at her big brother before she replied, "If you think that's cool, watch this."

The little girl took the pepper shaker to her nose before she gave out an adorable little sneeze. When she did the child's blue curls suddenly turned gold and shot up and whipped wildly into the air. Bulma or Vegeta were both in shock at what they were seeing. Really they shouldn't be, after all she was not the first female saiyan to possess such a gift.

"No fair! I had to train to become super saiyan," Trunks whined.

It took everything in Bulma not to laugh at her husband who looked just about ready to cry. The man gave his blood, sweat and tears to become the legendary super saiyan. All Trunks had to do was change the gravity setting and his daughter simply had to have an irritated nose. As much as he was a proud father it simply wasn't fair and was a hit to his proud saiyan ego.

"I'll give Nia a call after dinner," Bulma commented as she gave her husband's arm a comforting squeeze.

A thought came to Vegeta and he suddenly looked confused before he replied, "This can't be happening right now. The gift isn't supposed to awaken until puberty or unless...Bra when were you in mortal peril?!"

Trunks gulped nervously from across the table as Bra looked at her father wide eyed and said, "...uhhhh."

With a sigh Trunks looked up to his parents with a guilty expression on his face before he said, "That...was my fault."

Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to their son with a mixed expression of anger and shock. The boy squirmed under their gazes before he cleared his throat to explain what happened.

"Goten and I wanted to the quarry to play spar tag," Trunks said.

"Dammit Trunks how many times have I told you I don't like you guys going there. It's in the mountains where rocks slides happen on the daily and we would have no idea if anything happened to you," Bulma scolded.

Trunks stared at the ground in shame before Vegeta demanded, "What does this have to do with your sister again?"

"Mom wanted me to babysit last week while she was working but we still really wanted to go so...we brought her along," the boy admitted looking away from his parents when he saw the rage emitting off of them.

"That's not true I made him take me!" Bra spoke up suddenly making her parents look at her.

"Goten and Trunks were going to ditch me after you were done your work and go so I told them either take me or I'd tattle," the little girl admitted.

Bulma gave her daughter an annoyed look before she said, "We've talked about the black mailing little girl."

"You guys always let Trunks go do the fun stuff. A girl needs adventure mama!" Bra argued reminding her parents very much of Bulma at that moment.

"Look at the end of the day I'm the oldest so I should have known better. I knew it was a bad idea and let her come...anyway when we got there she was quite happy exploring the caves while we spared...all of a sudden we heard a rumble and before we knew a rock slide hit and buried Bra inside the cave," Trunks explained.

Both children watched as their father clenched his fists while their mother covered her mouth in fear as they allowed their son to continue the story.

"I-I didn't know what to do...I was scared that if I blasted it then the rocks would crush Bra. So Goten and I started pulling the rocks off by hand," the boy said as he started shaking at the memory of calling his sister's name and hearing no response from her.

"It was really dark when I saw the pretty lady that looked like a rock statue. She told me everything would be okay as long as I trusted her and the other pretty ladies. One minute I was taking her hand and the next I was punching a hole through rocks and flying out like Super Girl...it was _really_ cool. The ladies said I needed to learn to control my super powers and it was Trunks job to protect me while I'm learning," Bra explained.

Vegeta recalled that it was after Piccolo attacked Nia by accident that the Namek was appointed her protector until she had full control of her power. He was beginning to theorize that if the power was awakened prematurely then a guardian must be appointed. In the event that a person was heavily involved with the cause of the awakening then they were appointed guardian. What didn't make sense was why wasn't Goten appointed guardianship when he to was so heavily involved until it suddenly dawned on him...

 _'Both Piccolo and Trunks had more reason to feel guilt. Piccolo knocked Nia unconscious into the water. Trunks may not have had such a direct involvement but he feels just as guilty as if he himself caused the rock slide...Guilt can become a strong motive to become a protective guardian'_ Vegeta thought.

The Saiyan King could reason why Trunks was given such a title all day. On the other hand however he felt a swell of rage at the thought of his thirteen year old son, who was very much still a child, having the responsibility to _die_ if need be to protect his little sister. After all as their father that was his duty that he swore to them the moment he set eyes on them.

Bulma looked at her husband who looked deep in thought before she said, "Well this certainly explains why Trunks has suddenly become especially passionate about his training and burning himself out in the gravity room...When were the two of you planning on telling us this?"

Trunks and Bra looked at her other before smiling at their mother sheepishly before the boy admitted, "After we told Aunt Nia...we figured you wouldn't murder us if there was a really strong witness."

"Is it safe to assume that my sister is already informed about all of this?" Vegeta demanded in a growl.

Both children said nothing which led both parents to assume that Nia was very much informed about Bra's condition. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other silently before they turned to their children.

"Very well then. Trunks I will be readjusting your training to a more intense regiment and Bra will begin her training with Nia as soon as possible. That is the last I wish to discuss on this matter," Vegeta said before quietly turning his attention back to his meal.

Bulma nodded in agreement before returning to her dinner as well. Trunks looked at Bra in surprise before looking at his parents in complete shock that he was getting away so easily.

"Is that really it?" Trunks asked hesitantly.

Vegeta looked up and gave his son a glare before Trunks added, "I almost killed Bra and I lied about it...I'm kinda surprised you haven't taken me out back and blasted me into oblivion yet."

The saiayn king was quiet for a moment before he replied, "First off, I don't think anything I do physically could possibly compare to how you have clearly been punishing yourself. Secondly, this was an accident that you could not have prevented and I refuse to punish my child based off something out of his control."

Bulma mentally praised her husband on how he handled the situation as she watched her son consider his father words. As he began to understand she could see the heaviness he had carried around with him the whole time life off his young shoulders. With that out of the way Bulma decided to make one thing painfully clear to her child.

"If it's a punishment you want though to ease your guilty conscious then your father and I both forbid you to go to that damn quarry without adult supervision again. Am I clear?" Bulma said in her business voice.

Both children quickly nodded their heads swearing on all their worldly possessions that they would never go to that place again.

...

The next day Bulma took a very nervous Bra to her very first lesson with her Aunt Nia at the dojo. As much as Bulma wanted her daughter be a little princess, she couldn't have been prouder seeing her daughter come out of her room dressed in Trunk's old training outfit. It was a bit big on her tiny frame but overall the little girl felt quite comfortable in the clothes.

When they entered the dojo, Bra's eyes lit up in wonder as she watched the class being taught. The students repeated a series of complicated katas while they were observed by a small woman with short hair and intense eyes. She had her arms crossed as she stood tall in front of her students with her strong saiyan tail squishing behind her.

Bra's own saiyan tail suddenly popped out and began whipping back and forth in excitement making Bulma chuckle at her little warrior princess. Never in her wildest dreams did Bulma Briefs think that she would be happy to see her daughter anticipate training.

The little girl's saiyan instincts were awakening in this place as she admired the proud warrior that was her aunt. When the class ended, Nia quickly approached Bulma and Bra smiling brightly at them.

"Aunt Nia!" Bra cried with her arms up expectingly.

The older saiyan happily obliged picking Bra up and hugging the child tightly to her chest.

"Hey baby girl. I have been dying to meet your guides," Nia said sounding incredibly excited.

Nia looked over at Bulma before she asked, "You staying to watch?"

Bulma gave the girl a look before she replied, "Of course I'm staying to watch. Its not every day I get to see the saiyan ladies show off their skills."

Nia smiled before she led the mother and daughter to a private room so that Bra could begin her training.

* * *

All done for now! Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! So I had inspiration when a reader mentioned writing about making Hercule Satan likeable. I decided that I would write about the single dads of Dragonball Z that don't get much love. I'm dedicating it to my dad who will always be the world's strongest in my eyes.

* * *

 _ **Do It For Her**_

 _Age 737_

The Ox King paced the halls of his palace as he tried to ignore the sounds of his wife's screams. His gut told him to go and protect his wife from whatever was causing her pain but he could do nothing.

After what felt like hours the screaming stopped and the hallways became painfully silent. Suddenly one of the midwives ran from his wife's chambers with a smile on her face.

"Your majesty! Come your child has arrived at last!" The woman cried with joy.

The Ox King didn't need to be told twice. He flew past the woman and into the room to his beloved wife. He stopped in his tracks when he beheld a tiny woman with long raven black hair. In her arms the woman held a tiny bundle of soft blankets.

The woman's large black eyes looked up and she smiled before she said, "My love, we have a princess."

Few in the kingdom knew that its ruler was as sensitive as he was large. It was no surprise to the queen when her husband broke down in tears as she handed him their daughter.

"Kami she's so perfect," the king whispered as he watched a small hand grab one of his meaty fingers.

As the massive man held his tiny daughter, he leaned over and lovingly kissed his queen.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy," the king said.

The queen smiled as she kissed her husband truly believing that this moment was the beginning of their happy ever after.

...

It all happened so fast. The king was chasing his two year old daughter through the castle garden. The queen laughed merrily as she watched her family.

The king looked away from his child to wave at his queen. The woman stood and lifted her arms to wave back when she suddenly collapsed.

One minute the large man was watching his beloved wife fall to the ground and the next he was holding her lifeless body in his arms. He pleaded and begged his love to open her eyes but she remained still.

"Daddy," a tiny voice whimpered.

The king looked up to see his young daughter looking scared and confused at what she was seeing.

"Honey...close your eyes," the king said gently to his daughter before screaming for help.

...

The ox king stood tall in his black suit as he held his sleeping daughter. He watched as then men carried the coffin of his beloved wife to be buried. The doctor had declared that the queen had suffered a sudden brain aneurysm.

He wanted to scream with rage and go on a rampage, he wanted to find a way to turn off his emotions so that he couldn't feel this pain anymore. However the massive man knew he couldnt.

What kind of ruler would he be if he destroyed his entire kingdom in his grief? What kind of father would he be if he became cold and distant leaving his daughter to suffer alone?

 _'I swear my love I will strive to continue to be the man you married...I will do it for her'_ the king promised his wife.

The little girl in his arms whimpered as she slept before the king whispered, "It's alright Chi Chi. Daddy has you my sweet girl."

...

 _Age 756_

Twenty year old Hercule Satan had decided in highschool that his passion would always be fighting even if he never made it to the big leagues. It was at a tournament over a year ago that he met his girlfriend.

She was a fiesty bombshell and he fell in love with her the second he laid eyes on her. By the end of the tournament they were making it official that they were an item.

A few months into the relationship, the love of his life announced that she was pregnant with his child. Hercule had never heard such a terrifying sentence in all his life. Being responsible for the life of another human being was never something that he had planned. However when his girlfriend said she wanted to keep the baby and have a family with him, how could he refuse?

...

The moment they put her in his arms Hercule was hooked. She was pretty like her mama with his big blue eyes. Without a doubt in his mind, he loved that baby more in one moment then he ever felt about fighting his whole life.

"I can't believe we get to have something so beautiful," Hercule said to his girlfriend.

The woman smirked before she replied, "I had no idea you could be such a sap. The daddy thing looks good on you."

Hercule gave her a smirk of his own before he said, "With a face this pretty, I can make anything look good."

"And so modest," the woman teased with a chuckle.

"Hey! I am awesome at being modest," Hercule replied.

The couple were quiet for a moment before the fighter said, "You know I'm gonna work damn hard to give us a decent life. Might not always be easy but you'll stick with me right?"

For a moment Hercule saw the flicker of doubt in his girlfriend's eyes before she replied, "I promise. It's us against the world baby.

Hercule ignored the gnawing feeling in his gut as he kissed his girlfriend and enjoyed their first precious moments as first time parents.

...

He sat on the bed with tears streaming down his face and the note clutched tightly in his hands.

The fighter had come home from a week long tournament trip to find his neighbor taking care of his six month old daughter. The widow sadly handed him the letter before she turned her attention to the baby.

Hercule read the note in the privacy of his bedroom. The letter said that she had changed her mind. She couldn't deal with being stuck at home all day with a crying baby while he went off to fight. She needed to go find herself away from the family they had built together.

He was livid and heartbroken. He couldn't understand how you could walk away from your family like that. The man felt lost about what to do next. He wasn't sure how he was going to take his next breath let alone how he was going to raise his daughter on his own.

Now he was the one that wanted to run away from his responsibilities. For a minute he seriously considered taking a bag and sneaking out through the fire escape in the bathroom. He almost a perfect plan ready until he heard the sound of his daughter cry out for him.

Hercule realized what he was considering and gave his head a shake. No matter how terrifying the future seemed for him, nothing could possibly compare to the fear of what would happen to his daughter if he left.

In that moment a new sense of confidence consumed him as he was struck by an idea. It was so strong it was on the verge of cockiness.

 _'I'm gonna train and win the next world tournament. After that I'm gonna become the strongest man alive and get rich doing it. Nobody will ever take me for a fool again. I'm gonna fright. I'm gonna win. I'm gonna do it for her.'_

He was disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of his crying daughter. Without hesitation, Hercule went to the kitchen and plucked his daughter from her highchair.

"Don't worry Videl, daddy ain't going anywhere. From now on little girl it's us against the world," he said to the baby.

...

 _Age 779_

The ox king and Hercule were two men that walked two very different paths in life. However at this moment they were standing side by side witnessing something that connected them deeply.

They watched as a young man held his daughter for the very first time. To one man he was a cherished grandson and to the other he was the son he never had. Both men smiled as they watched the twenty year old switch from kissing his wife's lips to his daughter's head.

"She's absolutely perfect. Congratulations to you both," the king said peoudly.

Hercule smirked before he teased, "Of course she's beautiful. She gets it from our side."

The young woman in the hospital bed shook her head at Hercule as she gave him a playful glare. The ox king took that moment to look over at his own grown up daughter. He couldn't be more proud of the woman she had become as she stood tearfully beside her husband.

"I can't believe we finally have a girl in this family," Chi Chi joked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Her husband chuckled before he added, "Your mother and I are so proud of you two. She looks just like you Videl."

"Luck you. I carried my two pain in the butt sons for nine months just to have them come out looking like their father," Chi Chi teased.

...

It was finally the end of the day and everyone had long since gone home. Hercule was about to head home himself but wanted to say goodnight to his little girl.

He walked into the room to find her asleep in her bed. Not far away was baby Pan in her incubator. Beside her fast asleep was Gohan with his tail wrapped around hers.

The older man smiled before he walked over to put a blanket on both of the new parents. After he kissed Videl's head Hercule went to leave the new family. However the familiar sound of a fussing baby stopped him before he stepped into the hall.

Before he even had a chance to react, Gohan was awake and humming to his baby. Hercule watched in amazement as the baby instantly settled down and fell back asleep.

"Good girl Pan, go back to sleep...Daddy's here," Gohan mumbled before he to went back to sleep.

Hercule Satan smiled proudly at the new father before leaving to let the young couple and their baby rest.

* * *

All done for now. Don't forget to review and/or send a challenge


	9. Chapter 9

I'M ALIVE! Sorry readers my computer was having issues and I couldn't figure out what was going on with it. Prepare for several back to back chapters to make up for it. Merry belated Christmas everyone. Thank you so much for the feedback. I'm going to start working on those challenges ASAP.

* * *

 _ **Daddy Armor**_

The day Trunks was born his mother was working in the lab. She had just enough time after her water broke to call for her father before she collapsed to the ground in pain. Mrs. Briefs heard her daughter was in labor and quickly got to work. She grabbed the first thing on top of the laundry she was folding before running after her husband to get to her child.

It was a quick delivery to bring baby Trunks into the world but it felt like several agonizing minutes before he took his first breath. Bulma was terrified when she saw her baby but heard no cry. It wasn't until he was wrapped in a warm blanket that he finally began to wail at the top of his lungs.

It was love at first sight when Dr. Briefs placed the baby into his daughter's arms. Bulma couldn't help smiling as Trunks wrapped his tiny tail, around her arm. As Bulma kissed her son's cheeks over and over, a familiar scent hit her so strong that her breathing hitched. She pulled her head away from the infant looking surprised to look around.

"Bulma are you alright dear?" Mrs. Brief's asked concerned.

The bluenette looked confused before she replied, "I...I don't know why but I thought Vegeta was here."

Dr. Brief's chuckled before he said, "Well in a way he is. After all Trunks is wearing his shirt."

Bulma looked down and chuckled as she realized her son was wrapped in the training shirt that Vegeta had been looking for a month ago. She noticed the baby looked like he was sniffing his makeshift blanket.

"Wow...we made one good looking kid," Bulma mumbled.

...

It was a normal Saturday afternoon when Vegeta walked into the kitchen after training. He stopped when he saw his wife and infant son in there as well. It had been months since he had returned to his family yet he never felt so far away from them. His son was almost a year old but he had still not held him. The boy could barely stand having him in the same room let alone near him. Bulma had been furious with him when he left. When he came home she was distant with him and even moved into her old bedroom.

At the moment she was making Trunks his afternoon bottle while the boy sat in his highchair finishing his lunch. She turned to face Vegeta when she heard him come and gave him a slight smile.

"Done already," she commented.

Vegeta sat at the table before he said, "That damn machine broke again."

The bluenette sighed in annoyance before she replied, "Well neither dad or I will be able to get to it today. Guess you're going to have to wait for a few days."

"You must be joking?" The saiyan prince growled.

Bulma glared at the man before she replied, "Afraid not because you see my dad is a little busy running a multi billion dollar company and I am a little busy raising _our_ son. So unless you want to baby sit for a couple hours, kindly go screw yourself."

Vegeta was surprised by Bulma's sudden outburst. It always caught him off guard when she put him in his place since she was the only person he'd ever met who had dared to do so. However as he stared at her in disbelief he noticed that woman looked different, her tone sounded less sharp and more defeated. Bulma looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes. Her posture looked like she was carrying the weight of the world and her curvy body had grown thin as if she hadn't eaten in days.

It dawned on the saiyan that if he wanted to get his family back then he needed to be the one to step up and earn it. It was clear that being a single parent to Trunks was taking its toll on the woman.

 _'Grow the fuck up and help your mate!'_ a voice in Vegeta's head scolded him that distinctly sounded like his mother.

This was his opportunity to start getting his family back and he would not let it slip through his fingers. The saiyan growled before he stomped over towards the smaller woman. Bulma tried not to look terrified as Vegeta stood over her with an unreadable expression.

"Vegeta..." Bulma said in a scared tone.

"If I sit on the boy will you fix the damn machine?" Vegeta asked reluctantly. Bulma looked confused at first but that quickly turned into an amused smirk.

"Vegeta babysitting doesn't mean you go around sitting on babies," the woman chuckled.

The saiyan looked confused before he asked, "Then what the hell is babysitting?"

"It means to take care of another person's child while they are busy," Bulma replied without thinking.

Bulma instantly regretted her words the moment she saw the wounded look on Vegeta's face. It would have been kinder to slap the man across the face in that moment.

"I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologize for woman...I lost the right to call myself his father the day I left this family," Vegeta said. Bulma sighed before she reached over and placed her small hands on the saiyan's massive arms.

"You may have left us but you came back...most of the time when a person leaves they don't even look over their shoulder before they disappear," Bulma explained. The bluenette then moved her hands to the sides of Vegeta's face before looking him dead in the eye.

"I forgave you the moment you came back and I still love you...but I can't forget that you hurt us. I know I haven't given the warmest welcome but I want us to work. For that to happen though we need to take things slow this time. Okay?" Bulma explained.

"I could deal with that," Vegeta replied after a few silent minutes.

Bulma chuckled at the man before she teased, "Seriously? Mr. I can't wait for the microwave to cook my food is gonna wait for little old me."

That seemed to get a smirk out of the man before he replied, "Food doesn't fix my gravity room."

"WOW. You better have gotten super saiyan balls to go with that smack talk," Bulma replied laughing.

He missed hearing her laugh.

"Alright if your serious about taking care of Trunks then we need a quick game plan. I'm gonna put this kid down for a nap and go fix the machine. He'll be out cold for a few hours. All you need to do when he wakes up is just change him, give him his gold fish and let him play with his toys in the living room. Okay?" Bulma explained.

Vegeta only nodded his head before he looked over at his son who was staring at him like he was a stranger. The saiyan couldn't help thinking of his rival and how his sons would practically bounce with excitement every time the fool walked into the room. Bulma noticed someone else had Vegeta's attention and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"He loves you Vegeta," Bulma assured the saiyan.

"Clearly," the saiyan mumbled.

Bulma sighed in annoyance before she replied, "He does love you Vegeta. He just doesn't know you."

"He'll hate me once he knows me," the saiyan argued.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the pouting warrior before she said, "Just trust me on this okay."

Vegeta watched silently as Bulma cleaned the baby before taking him out of his chair. The baby's eyes never left Vegeta for a moment, even when Bulma held a warm bottle in front of his face. The saiyan was distracted from his staring contest with Trunks when Bulma called his name. He spared her a glance but remained silent with his arms crossed.

"Thank you for trying," Bulma said with a sincere smile on her face before she left the room.

...

Vegeta had decided to kill time by watching TV in his room. He kept the door open so that he could listen for his son down the hall. It was an hour and a half into Trunks' nap when the baby suddenly woke up screaming. The startled saiyan instantly made his way to the nursery to find his son screaming while still fast asleep. Vegeta picked up the baby and called Trunks' name while bouncing him in hopes of waking him up.

He tried this for a few minutes but when it didn't work Vegeta quickly became frustrated. All he wanted was for this kid to stop crying and prove to Bulma that he could take care of their son but he was failing miserably. Vegeta shifted the baby so that he laid on his father's chest. The infant's head was tucked under the saiyan's chin.

"Come on brat...you are a saiyan act like it!" Vegeta shouted over his screaming son.

Suddenly Trunks' wails became silent and Vegeta felt a sting of panic course through his body. He was truly terrified of how still and quiet his son was until something odd happened. Tiny fists clenched onto Vegeta's shirt as the baby began sniffing at the saiyan's neck. The saiyan looked down when he felt Trunks' tail curling around his father's back. Vegeta knew the baby was looking for his tail. He indulged his son's request and curled his large tail around Trunks' tiny one.

"You know my scent...you know who I am to you. How is this possible?" Vegeta said in absolute fascination.

The baby only snuggled closer into his father's shirt sinking deeper into a peaceful slumber. The saiyan sighed as he saw how tightly the boy held onto his shirt. He decided he had no choice but to occupy the rocking chair. As Vegeta reached into the crib to grab a blanket for Trunks he was met with a surprise. Inside was one of his training shirts shoved into side of the crib...his favorite one to be exact.

It suddenly occurred to him why the baby had been crying. With a smirk he grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around the baby. It looked like a massive blanket on the tiny child. He felt Trunks completely relax in his grasp as he was encompassed by Vegeta's scent.

 _'I make him feel safe. This piece of cloth was all he had of me but it was enough to make him feel safe when I couldn't simply because it had my scent'_ Vegeta thought in amazement.

As the saiyan laid back in the chair he couldn't help feeling content as he held his son protectively to his chest. For the first time in a long while he finally felt like he was home.

...

After that night Trunks became increasingly more comfortable around Vegeta. He would even look forward to seeing his father enter the room although the baby would still save his laughter and smiles for his mother. The saiyan wasn't bothered however because he would smirk at the sight of his son carrying that shirt wherever he went.

As Trunks got older, the little boy wore Vegeta's shirt like it was a second skin. The lavender haired boy looked positively adorable wearing the over sized shirt that reached his ankles and the short sleeves covered his tiny hands. The boy wore the shirt so much that Bulma had to fight with him to take it off to wash it.

"What is it that's so amazing about that shirt?" Vegeta heard Bulma demand one day from their five year old's room.

Vegeta leaned against the wall besides Trunks' bedroom door before he heard the boy answer.

"It's my daddy armor mommy. I never have to be scared of monsters or bad guys when I wear it cause it smells like daddy," Trunks replied.

"Oh really," Bulma said acting impressed and trying not to laugh.

"Its true! The monsters know daddy will beat them up if they try to hurt me, especially if he's close by. So as long as I wear my daddy armor I have nothing to be scared of," the boy explained proudly.

Vegeta couldn't think of a time that he had ever felt more proud and strong as he did in that moment.

 _'Damn right brat.'_

 _..._

Bulma was taken back by her son's words. She had never heard anyone so sure of something in her whole life. However it made her feel so happy to know that Vegeta made Trunks feel so safe.

"That daddy armor sounds pretty amazing. Maybe I should get some," Bulma joked.

Trunks thought his mom was serious though and quickly shook his head before he replied, " Oh no mommy, daddy armor won't work for you."

"Why not?" Bulma asked curiously.

The little saiyan looked his mother dead in the eye before he replied in a serious tone, " Mommy...I've seen you mad. No monster would ever mess with you. There is nothin' scarier or meaner in the universe then you when you're mad."

Bulma stared at her child in shock before she heard her husband in the hallway yell, "BAHA!"

* * *

All done for now. Be back soon with more story.


	10. Chapter 10

This was a challenge sent by a reader wanting to see a Goku and Pan story. Don't forget to send challenges if there's something you want to see done.

* * *

 ** _No more missing moments_**

To say it was a pleasant surprise would be an understatement. It had been months since anybody had heard from Videl or Gohan since the birth of the baby. So, when they showed up at the Son house spontaneously, Goku and Chi Chi were more than a little excited.

"They live!" Chi Chi shouted the moment she answered the door.

Goku came to see what was going on only to break out into a huge grin to see his oldest son with his wife and their three-month-old daughter. They young couple had been busy with not just Pan. Gohan opening the dojo with Nia and his teaching career were also keeping them on their toes.

"Well this is certainly a nice surprise," Goku said as he hugged the pair.

"Gohan finally got a whole weekend off so we're making the most of it," Videl explained.

"Where's my pain in the butt of a little brother today?" Goha asked.

"Getting into trouble with Trunks somewhere no doubt," Chi Chi said as she hugged her son and daughter in law before turning her attention to Pan. Videl gently placed the baby into the other woman's arms.

"It has been far too long since I held you last sweet girl," Chi Chi cooed at her granddaughter. Baby Pan smiled contently as her tail slithered out from under her blanket and wrapped around Chi Chi's arm.

"I miss this part of babies," the ox princess sighed.

"Well you could try holding Gohan honey but I don't see that working out to well," Goku joked.

Chi Chi glared at her husband before she went back to enjoying her first grandchild.

"Well speaking of your children mom, we have a bit of a surprise for you," Gohan said.

The ox princess sighed at her son before she asked, "What did you brats summon this time?"

Gohan rolled his eyes before he replied, "Why do you always think that Goten, Nia and I have wished for something dumb with the dragon balls every time we do something nice for you?"

Chi Chi just stared at him before Gohan crossed his arms and pouted as he looked away.

"It wasn't a dumb wish," Gohan mumbled.

Videl chuckled at her husband before she explained, "Nia thought it would be fun for us three to have a girls' day out. You know go out for lunch, maybe a bit of shopping."

"My daughter…offered to go shopping?" Chi Chi asked in genuine shock.

Videl smiled before she replied, "She's been super busy helping Gohan and she finally let herself have some free time. I think she misses you."

The ox princess couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She too had been missing her adopted daughter.

"Well you know you don't have to twist my arm to go shopping with my two girls," she said to Videl.

Gohan turned to his dad before he said, "We're on baby duty."

"No spar then?" Goku asked sounding a little disappointed.

It had felt like a lifetime since he had last spared with his oldest son. He missed challenging Gohan's strength which far surpassed his own. The man rarely let his full power come out to play in fear that he wouldn't be able to control it. This didn't stop his father however from trying to see how much he could get Gohan to power up to.

"Of course, we're sparing," Gohan replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seriously?" the ox princess said looking at her son disapprovingly.

"Sorry Chi Chi but that girl is a saiyan through and through. Every time we go to the dojo to watch Gohan train her eyes light up and her tail wags," Videl explained.

The poor ox princess looked as though she wanted to cry. All she wanted was to have one girl in this family that didn't live for fighting. Chi Chi sighed before she replied, "I have faith in this one. If _Nia_ can indulge me then there is hope for her."

"That's the spirit," Videl said encouraging her mother in law.

Videl then turned to Gohan and Goku before she joked, "You two better not destroy the house before we get back."

"Yes dear," Gohan replied sarcastically. The young mother shook her head before she went over and kissed her husband.

"Seriously Gohan rest today," Videl whispered into the man's ear.

Goku couldn't help hearing the private conversation and noted that Videl sounded worried. He turned to see his son smile as he nodded his head.

 _'His eyes are closed…he only does that when he doesn't want anyone to worry about him'_ Goku thought to himself.

After a quick goodbye to the saiyans and the baby, Chi Chi handed Pan over to Gohan and left with Videl to meet up with Nia. Once they were gone for a day of much needed rest Gohan turned his attention to his dad and his daughter.

"So, did you want me to kick your butt in front of Pan now or later?" Gohan teased.

Goku chuckled at his son to distract him from the fact that he was giving the young father an inspection. The fighter had become quite stealthy at checking his children over for injury or sickness when they're power levels were off. The older saiyan didn't need to check Gohan's power level to see that the young man was exhausted. Besides the fact that he had huge circles under his eyes and his posture was slouched, there were small gestures that gave Gohan away. His smile wasn't as bright and his eyes seemed slightly dull compared to their usual luster.

"Well I was thinking of a nap," Goku answered his son casually as he picked up Pan from his son's arms.

Gohan gave his father a deadpanned look before he said, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am," Goku replied in his dad tone of voice.

The older saiyan was enjoying the bewildered look on his oldest son's face before he rhetorically asked, "Son this surprise visit wasn't so spontaneous, was it?"

Gohan stared at the ground looking guilty before he mumbled, "Videl is under the impression that I'm wearing myself out. To quote my lovely wife 'I'm taking you to your father cause I'm out of ideas on how to actually get you to sit down'."

Goku found himself once again grateful for the blessing that was his daughter in law. He had lost count of how many times he had thanked the universe for bringing Videl into his son's life. She brought out the best in Gohan and supported him fiercely. She also understood better than even Gohan when he was burning out and needed a rest. Gohan could become obsessive over the things he was passionate about and could go days without stopping if no one was around to remind him to take care of himself.

The saiyan rested his hands on his son's shoulders before he said, "Gohan, we've talked about this son. I'm happy you've found your passions and I'm proud of the father you are becoming...but you aren't invincible. You need to prioritize yourself."

The young man looked like he wanted to argue. He wanted to tell his father he was fine and he could handle it. However, it was against his nature to lie.

The younger saiyan looked at his father defeated before he replied, "I just don't want to let anybody down…Nia depends on me at the dojo and I love teaching. At the same time, I have this beautiful kid and I don't want to miss anything in her life either."

Goku put a finger to his chin looking deep in thought before he sarcastically said, "Not wanting to let anyone down or miss anything important…that doesn't sound like my little man at all!"

Gohan glared at his father making Goku chuckle as he thought _'this kid hasn't changed at all'_

"Son, even Superman has to rest sometimes. Go get some sleep. We can spar after lunch," Goku said in a tone that Gohan knew all too well meant that he had lost this discussion.

Gohan sighed before he replied, "You talk like I have a choice in this."

"Of course, you get a choice. You can go up to bed by yourself or I can help you up to bed," Goku said with a big smile on his face. The younger saiyan couldn't help chuckling at his dad.

"Fine I'll go to sleep," Gohan mumbled in defeat.

"That's my boy," Goku replied as he prepared himself for the new dad instructions he knew he was about to receive.

"Let me just put Pan's milk in the fridge. She has her books and toys in the diaper bag…"

"Gohan"

"Videl changed and fed her before we came over but she'll be hungry soon in about half an hour…"

"Son."

"Do not, I repeat do _not_ lose ducky. As for-"

"Gohan!"

The younger saiyan instantly stopped talking when his father sharply called his name.

"This isn't my first time taking care of a baby. Go to bed," Goku scolded his son lightly.

Gohan rolled his eyes. He then turned to his daughter with a smile and kissed her on the head. Goku quickly pulled his son into a hug before sending him to bed.

Goku listened intently as he followed his son's power level up to the once shared bedroom. Once Goku was sure Gohan was asleep he turned his attention to Pan.

"Hi princess," Goku said smiling at his granddaughter. Baby Pan smiled up at her grandfather with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you say we play while daddy gets some sleep?" Goku cooed at the baby as he carried Pan's diaper bag to the kitchen to put the milk away.

The saiyan would be lying if he said he didn't miss having a baby around the house. He truly wished he could have been there for his youngest during those first few years of his life. Heck he wished he could have been there for every stage of _all_ his children's lives.

Suddenly it dawned on him why Gohan was trying so hard.

 _'He doesn't want to make the mistakes I did'_ Goku thought bittersweetly.

Gohan was working hard at his teaching so that he could provide for his family. He opened the dojo with Nia so that he had a place to share his passion with his daughter and build memories with her. Unlike his father, Gohan quickly learned to take advantage of the window of opportunity he had to be with his daughter while she was small. He would never miss a moment of this little girl's life.

A new sense of determination filled the saiyan as he thought _'I will be there to watch her grow to. No more missing moments.'_

The saiyan was tired of missing important moments. It was his turn to be selfish. He had a new goal and for once it wasn't to get stronger. He would not fail this little girl the way he felt he failed his sons and daughter.

Without realizing it Goku's tail had come out and wrapped itself around the baby's tail.

"You, my little warrior, are one loved little girl," Goku said tenderly.

A smile graced the saiyan's face as an idea formed in his head.

 _'I wonder if the dojo could use some volunteers.'_

…

"Come on Gramps quit going easy on me," a six-year-old Pan demanded before sending another punch flying at her opponent.

Goku only laughed as he continued to spar with his granddaughter. Like her father, Pan was already incredibly strong. Goku had no doubt in his mind that this child would be as strong as Gohan even if she was only a quarter saiyan.

It had been six years since he began helping his son and daughter at the dojo. True to his word, the warrior never again missed another moment of his childrens' lives or his granddaughter's. Goku found that he was a natural born teacher and never had more fun than when he was teaching children. He was over the moon when Pan was finally old enough to join his class. He only laughed when his granddaughter taught all the little kids to start calling Goku 'Gramps'.

"Careful what you wish for Pan," Goku teased as he blocked Pan's attack.

The little girl jumped back with a big grin on her face. Suddenly her power level exploded as she transformed into a super saiyan.

"I think I can take it," Pan replied confidently.

Goku shook his head as he to powered up into his super saiyan form before he said, "You're gonna get me in trouble with your parents again."

"I won't tell on you Gramps," Pan replied innocently with a cheeky grin.

The warrior discovered long ago that the one disadvantage of spending time with your adorable granddaughter is that you can never resist her.

"Alright one round in super saiyan and that's it," Goku said using his best dad voice.

Pan smiled at her grandfather before she replied in a sing song voice, "we'll see."

…

Videl walked over to her husband curiously when she found him staring at something. She couldn't help smiling when she saw her daughter sparing Goku.

"There they go breaking the rules again," Videl chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's left arm.

"I'll let it slide if they don't break anything this time," Gohan replied with a smirk.

Videl laughed at the memory of Goku and Pan covered in dust after they broke through some dry wall in one of the private sparing rooms.

"Those two really are kindred spirits, aren't they?" Videl asked her husband.

Gohan nodded his head as he continued to watch happily. The saiyan grew up watching his father always fighting, always sacrificing himself to protect his home and everything he loved. Even when Goten was small they were fighting Buu. For the first time that Gohan could remember he had the pleasure to watch his father enjoy the world he protected with the people he loved. For the first time Goku had uninterrupted free time to play.

 _'Dad maybe the only one who can get me to relax, but Pan is only person in the whole universe that can bring him peace'_ Gohan thought.

* * *

That's it for this one don't forget to review and send challenges!


	11. Chapter 11

This wasn't a challenge but I really wanted to make a few chapters dedicated to the ladies of Dragonball Z. I never see Bulma and Bra interact so I thought this would be interesting

* * *

 ** _Girl Thing Part 2_**

It had been several months since Bra had started training with Nia. She had become quite the powerful fighter both in her natural form as well as her elemental and super saiyan forms. Nia had proven to be an excellent mentor to the young bluenette. Although complete opposites in personality, the two saiyans were soul mates.

Bulma was currently watching as Nia fought in her water saiyan form against Bra who was fighting in her Earth saiyan form. Both fighters were going at each other with everything they had allowing their spiritual warriors to unleash their strength.

Admittedly Bulma felt a tinge of jealousy that she would never have a connection with her daughter like the one she had with her aunt. However, she was grateful that the training helped Bra become braver and stronger then Bulma ever hoped to ever be.

When Bulma was young she was adventurous and stubborn. A bored little rich girl that got in way over her head. Never would the bluenette ever describe herself as a fearless or a terribly strong person then or now.

After watching a fantasy show on HBO Bulma started joking, "I bitch and I fix things. That's what I do and you guys only keep me around for the later."

What none of the Z fighters realized was that there was a large seed of truth behind the beautiful woman's joke.

Thanks to Nia's training, Bra would be very different then her mother. This little girl would grow up to be a strong warrior just like her father and her aunt. A tap on Bulma's leg brought the scientist's attention to the smiling face of her little girl who had finished her sparing lesson.

"All done Mommy," Bra announced happily.

Bulma smiled at her daughter before she replied, "Alright warrior princess. Come with mommy to do a few things in the lab at the office."

Bra's face suddenly dropped before she whined, "but Mommy the office and the lab are boring. I don't want to go."

…

Nia curiously observed the interaction between the mother and her young daughter. She watched her dojo go silent as the words escaped the child's mouth. Nia had grown up watching Bulma putting her blood, sweat, and tears into her work. It was her passion and the saiyan knew that her sister in law longed to share that passion with both of her children. To hear one of her children say that they found her work boring no doubt broke the woman's heart.

Bulma would never expose that heartbreak to a stranger let alone to her daughter. Bulma had become quite good at hiding her pain. Especially from Vegeta at the beginning of their relationship, back when he didn't realize how his actions were hurting her.

The saiyan princess became sad for the woman that had become her aunt and sister in law rolled into one. She watched as Bulma smiled away the hurt from her child's words and chuckled as if Bra had told the world's greatest joke.

"Oh _please_ come do boring stuff at Mommy's work. _Pllleeeeeeeaaassssseeeeee_ with a cherry on top," Bulma jokingly pleaded with Bra as she playfully shook her back and forth."

Bra giggled at her mommy's antics before she rolled her eyes and replied, " _Fiiine_ but you owe me ice cream."

Nia smiled sadly as she watched Bulma pick her daughter up and carry her out of the dojo with a big smile on her face.

"Nice cover Bulma," the princess whispered before she turned to go take a shower in the change room.

…

Bulma tried to put the incident at the dojo into the back of her mind and focus on more important matters like spending time with Bra. With Bulma's busy schedule helping to run Capsule Corp and Bra spending most of her time with Nia training meant that the mother and daughter had very little time to spend together.

The blue haired scientist smiled as she enjoyed the moment walking to her office while Bra hummed a song to herself. She couldn't help wondering if her little girl would still go for walks with her after training when she was older.

Before the pair knew it, they had made it to the laboratory at Capsule. Bra amused herself with spinning herself in an empty computer chair while Bulma checked over some final drafts for some new inventions. Bulma had been overseeing a project to help small villages become self-sustained using simple but reliable technology. The scientist suddenly felt like she was being watched and looked up to see her daughter staring at her curiously.

"What is on your mind, my love?" Bulma asked Bra.

The little girl looked at her mother innocently before she asked, "How come you aren't strong like the others?"

Bulma stared at Bra in shock as the child explained, "Aunt Videl, Aunt Chi Chi and Aunt Nia are _really_ strong. Marron's mommy and Miss Launch are super strong to…but you aren't…you're kind of weak."

It took all the bluenette's strength to keep her composure as she tried to hide the fact that her baby just broke her heart. Bra was honest and always spoke her mind. It was something Bulma wanted to encourage in both her children even at the cost of her feelings.

After a few silent minutes Bulma walked over before she knelt in front of her child and said, "Kid, if I were half as fearless and brave as you are maybe I would have been a fighter. Maybe what I do is a little boring but I feel good knowing in my own way I'm helping daddy and the others."

"Well if you're such a saint maybe you won't mind helping us out," a gruff voice said.

With lightning speed Bulma ripped Bra out of the chair and pushed the child behind her before looking in the direction of the owner of the voice. Bulma was terrified to see a large man wearing a mask holding a gun to her trembling assistant's head.

"Bulma I-I'm sorry…he snuck up on me," the poor girl whimpered.

The man laughed before he said, "Not before she screamed like a banshee. No doubt the cops are on their way."

"Look we can do this where nobody gets hurt. Tell me what you want," Bulma said calmly as she felt Bra clinging onto to her leg for dear life.

The man smiled in a way that unsettled Bulma before he replied, "My boss got word of your little good Samaritan project. You might say you're bad for business."

"You want the blueprints," Bulma said in realization.

"You are a smart girl…pretty to," the robber teased as he leered at the bluenette.

Bulma cringed at the robber before she said, "I'm willing to cooperate but there are conditions. First you let my assistant go. Let her take my daughter out of here and I'll go peacefully with you."

The air in the lab was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. The robber was silent for a few moments as he considered the proposition before he answered.

"Alright little lady, you got yourself a deal. You and your kid come here. You come with me and they get to go quietly," the man said.

Bulma nodded her head never taking her eyes off the intruder.

"Mommy…"

"It's okay Bra, Mommy has everything under control. Take my hand baby," Bulma whispered to her daughter.

When Bulma felt Bra squeeze her hand, the scientist took a breath before she slowly made her way towards the robber. Bulma knew she was taking an incredible risk doing this but she really didn't have time to think of a better plan. At least if she knew that if Bra was safe then she could come up with something better.

As they got closer Bulma slowly started to feel relief when she saw the robber remove his knife from Sari's neck. Once they were standing in front of the robber Bulma stopped and glared at the intruder.

"Alright you got me. Now let her go so she can take my daughter somewhere safe," Bulma said calmly trying her best to hide how terrified she was of this situation. The man only smiled as he released Sari's arm before he nodded his head to Bulma. Slowly the bluenette guided Bra towards her assistant.

"Mommy come with us," Bra pleaded as Bulma pushed the little girl towards Sari.

"I'll be right there baby. Mommy just has to take care of a little business first," Bulma replied with a reassuring smile on her face.

Bra returned her mother's smile before she made her way over to Sari's side. The little girl watched the robber cautiously as she walked by him. Bra turned her gaze away just for a moment to take Sari's hand when she suddenly felt herself being roughly grabbed by the arm.

The little girl screamed as the robber said, "Change of plans. Pipsqueak is coming with us."

Bra squirmed in the man's grasp but gasped when she was suddenly dropped none to gently. She heard her captor screaming in pain before she turned to see a shocking sight. The thief had his hands covering his nose as blood flowed from in between his fingers. Bulma stood over him with a bloody hand looking completely emotionless.

"You fucking bitch…you broke my nose," the man screamed with rage.

Bulma glared at the man before she calmly replied, "Ya well you broke our deal. You touched my kid so I broke your nose…walk it off."

The furious man was about to attack Bulma but the scientist was quicker. As the man stood up Bulma used all her strength to punch the man in the throat. The intruder coughed violently as he fell on his back from the force of the punch. Before the man knew it, the tiny woman was sitting on his chest and smiling down at him. The man had just enough time to regret his life choices before Bulma punched him out cold.

…

When the police and security ran into the laboratory, they were shocked and confused at what they found. A young woman with black hair cried as she held a little girl with blue hair. Not far away was a large masked man lying on his stomach unconscious while a tiny blue haired woman tied his hands together with duct tape.

All three girls turned when they heard the police approaching. While the black-haired woman and the little girl looked happy to see them, the other woman looked annoyed.

The tiny woman put her hands on her hips before she said, "Well what the hell took _you_ guys so long? Protect and serve my ass."

When the police continued to stare at her in shock Bulma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before she yelled, "Well get to it already! I practically gift wrapped him for you!"

Bulma only watched for a moment as the police went and untied the intruder to arrest him. She quickly turned her attention to Bra and picked her up out of Sari's arms. Bulma held her daughter tightly as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry," Bra whimpered.

Bulma looked at her daughter confused before she asked, "My love what could you possibly be sorry for?"

Bra hiccuped before she replied, "I got scared. I'm the one that's been training but I was too scared to fight back."

Bulma shook her head before she said, "Bra you are six years old and only just begun your training. It's my job to protect _you_ little girl not the other way around."

The little girl was quiet for a moment before she smiled and said, "You get scary when you're mad."

Bulma laughed before she replied, "I may not be as strong as daddy or Goku but if somebody messes with my babies I can turn into a big ol' mama bear."

"I hope I get as strong as you someday mommy," Bra whispered feeling safe as her mommy held her tighter.

* * *

All done for now. I'm really happy with how this one turned out. This will be the last chapter of 2016! Happy New Year readers ad I do hope 2017 brings a fresh start for everyone. Don't forget to review or send send me a challenge for a chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Just Like Him**_

Whenever he heard the name, Vegeta always found himself cringing with dread. That name meant an evening or even days of noisiness and a never-ending list of stupid questions that he would have to try and answer. It meant constantly looking over his shoulder and guarding his food as if it were his last meal.

The saiyan prince braced himself before his mate spoke those four horrible words that would ignite his own personal hell.

"Goten is sleeping over," the bluenette said in a chipper voice.

At the mention of his playmate, Trunks cheered excitedly. The little boy jumped off the couch and raised his hands up in the air with excitement.

"YAY!" Trunks screamed.

"Yay," Vegeta mumbled sarcastically with an annoyed expression on his face.

Bulma Brief's chose to ignore her husband's sour mood and giggled at her son's excitement. Trunks had earned a sleep over with his best friend after getting straight A's on his report card.

"Dad, can we set up my tent in the backyard?" Trunks asked straight away.

The idea of keeping the kids out of the house intrigued Vegeta. He slowly turned towards his son and asked, "Will I have to stay out there with you?"

Trunks looked at his father with his most serious expression before he replied, "The prince of saiyans does not _need_ a grown up to go camping in the backyard."

Bulma burst out laughing when she heard her son's answer. In that moment, Trunks Briefs had become a way cuter mini version of his father. Normally Vegeta would not tolerate smack talk from his child but even he couldn't help but smirk at his son.

"Very well but I have conditions. You two are to stay outside for the entire night, you stay away from the gravity machine and no pranks," Vegeta said sternly.

"Deal. If I clean my room will you play saiyan hunt with us and tell a story?" Trunks asked with a big smile on his face.

Vegeta considered the request before he replied, "If your room meets my standard of clean by the time the brat shows up then this can be arranged."

"THANKS DAD!" Trunks yelled before he literally flew up to his room to start cleaning it before Goten's arrival.

"Nicely done dad," Bulma commented before she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Vegeta grunted before he replied, "Yes well, don't get to excited. Saiyan tag is basically them leaving me alone for twenty minutes before I decide to go look for them."

"Geez Vegeta would it kill you to be a little nicer to the kids," Bulma said as she watched her husband get off the couch.

"I suppose it wouldn't but why take the risk finding out. Now if you'll excuse me I have a tent to set up," the saiyan replied with one of his wicked grins before leaving his annoyed wife behind.

…

Goten had finally arrived and as promised Trunks had his room sparkling clean just in time. The two boys excitedly went outside to see the tent set up and waiting for them.

"I can't believe you got your dad to set up the tent for us!" Goten cried excitedly.

Trunks nodded his head with his arms crossed before he replied, "It pays to get good grades my friend."

Goten and Trunks quickly got to work and set up the inside of tent just the way they wanted it before they decided to go inside and find Vegeta. It didn't take long for them to find him, coming out of his room after training.

"Dad, can we play now?" Trunks asked impatiently.

Vegeta stared at the boys before he replied, "We will go after dinner. Until then go play and behave yourselves."

"Come on Vegeta. How come we can't play now?" Goten whined.

Vegeta glared at the child before he said, "We will go after dinner or else we will not go at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," both boys replied quickly at the same time before they disappeared down the hall to Trunks' room.

The saiyan growled as he watched the boys leave. It infuriated him that every time that boy came over he questioned everything Vegeta told him and went out of his way to make the prince's life miserable.

 _'I swear the older that boy gets the more he irritates me just like his buffoon of a father'_ Vegeta thought already annoyed by this sleep over.

…

Finally, it was after dinner and the sun just beginning to set. Vegeta led the boys to the back of the Capsule Corp property where the forest area was. The forest area on the Capsule Corp was long and deep. It would be easy for anyone to get lost in these woods. Bulma had seen to it that both boys knew how to navigate through that forest and know it like the back of their hands. She had also set up markers so that both boys would know how far they could go.

Vegeta had begun using it as a training area when Trunks kept complaining that he wished his training could be more like a game. Saiyan hunt was essentially a more intense version of man hunt. Both boys had a window of time to hide themselves from their enemy. They were expected to suppress their power levels to avoid detection. If one or both boys could get the jump on Vegeta without being detected they won and usually got a reward.

The warrior and two boys stopped at the age of the forest before Vegeta turned to the children with his arms crossed.

"Alright, tonight we make things interesting and play completely in the dark of night. You have from now till the sun completely sets to go and try to hide from me," Vegeta explained.

Both boys lit up like Chirsmas trees as their tails wagged wildly with anticipation to begin. The saiyan king couldn't help but smirk at the pair as they waited for the signal.

"Ground rules; when I call game over, you answer. If you brats try to prank me in there, story time is off the table no exception. You win and I'll see to it that there are extra snacks in the tent of your choice…if I win then I get _all_ the snacks," Vegeta explained with a wicked grin at the end.

"Daaaaaad, that's not fair!" Trunks whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he asked, "Then what do I get out of all this."

Trunks squinted his eyes in concentration with crossed arms for a few moments before he replied, "No pranks for a month."

Goten looked at his friend in horror before he said, "Trunks, no!"

"Relax Goten, we'll just prank your dad. We've been going easy on him anyway," Trunks replied casually.

That seemed to appease the younger boy before Trunks turned to his dad. He waited patiently for his dad to consider his offer. At the mention of pranking Goten's dad instead of him, Trunks knew his dad wouldn't be able to resist and their snacks would be safe.

"Alright you gotta deal," Vegeta said.

Both boys smiled as they felt themselves getting excited again. It was always more fun when the prize was high for both Vegeta and the boys.

"The game starts now GO!" Vegeta cried before both boys disappeared into the forest.

…

Vegeta put in a quick training session of his own as he waited for the sun to completely set. Once night fall had settled, the hunt was on. The king couldn't help the feeling of delight as he went into the forest to find the boys.

"Ready or not, here I come brats!" Vegeta yelled into the forest and was not surprised when he received no reply.

Both children had become quite good at this game which made it more challenging for him. Vegeta loved a challenge. Both boys had done well to suppress their power levels. If the prince didn't know any better, he would say that there was no one in these woods at all. Cautiously he moved through the forest listening intently for the slightest sound.

It had been almost an hour he had been out with still no sign of the boys when a sudden crash disturbed the silence of the forest. Vegeta was immediately on alert as he sought out where the sound could have possibly come from.

As he was concentrating on where the sound was coming from, he didn't notice a presence approaching him until it was too late.

"GOTCHA!" a voice cried as tiny arms wrapped around Vegeta's middle.

The saiyan jumped and spun around to see none other than Goten standing before him. The little boy was giggling and feeling quite proud of himself.

"I can't believe I actually got you! This is awesome!" Goten cried happily as he started doing a victory dance around Vegeta.

Vegeta was furious with himself for leaving himself vulnerable. To add salt to the wound it just _had_ to be Kakarot's brat that got the jump on him.

"Alright brat good job. Where's Trunks?" Vegeta growled at the boy.

Goten stopped dancing suddenly and looked at Vegeta before he replied, "Dunno. We split up so that you wouldn't find us together."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance as he realized he now had another brat to find before he looked at Goten and demanded, "Which way did he go?"

The little boy looked around him for a moment for pointing over his left shoulder. Vegeta groaned as he realized Trunks had gone deep into the woods. Bulma had told him about the underground caves with top side entrances that were further back into the forest. The woman had told Vegeta that they were a natural phenomenon.

Those were the reason why Bulma had set up the markers for the boys. Some of the caves were deep, wide, and sometimes contained water. Nobody knew why but for some reason it was difficult to locate power levels near water. That was why until the boys were old enough to explore the caves on their own, they were to to go further than the trails marked for them. However those markers did not glow in the dark.

Vegeta knew he would have to take Goten with him to find his son and he truly wasn't looking forward to this trek.

"Come on boy and don't wander off," Vegeta said before he started calling his son's name.

There was an awkward silence as they travelled through the dark woods calling for Trunks. As they walked Goten couldn't help noticing Vegeta mumble under his breath. In true Goten fashion the boy tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't we make lookin' for Trunks a game like marco polo. I bet Trunks would answer if he heard us yell marco," the little boy suggested with a giggle.

"MARCO!"

"MARCO!"

"MARCO!"

"MARCO!"

"MARCO!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled instantly silencing the little boy.

Goten looked surprised before the older saiyan growled, "How are we supposed to hear Trunks if you're screaming like that?"

The little boy shrugged before he replied, "I was just tryin' to help."

Vegeta snorted at the child's words before he said, "helping by playing silly games…just like your father."

The saiyan began to carry on before Goten said, "What's wrong with being just like my dad? I thought you liked my dad."

Vegeta around before he said, "Your father is a clown with a horse shoe up his ass when it comes to gaining power."

"Then why do you hang out with him all the time?" Goten asked.

"Mind your own damn business and help me find Trunks," Vegeta replied curtly.

The pair began walking once again only speaking to call out for Trunks. Vegeta could feel a tug of guilt towards his outburst. However, pride refused to allow him to apologize for his words. He dared to glance over at Goten who only seemed to stare ahead with an unreadable expression. The little boy was quiet for so long that it almost made Vegeta jump when he suddenly spoke up.

"You know what Vegeta? I'm glad I'm just like daddy…even if he is a little silly," Goten said innocently.

"Why is that?" Vegeta asked in a much calmer voice.

Goten just smiled before he replied "Cause Trunks is just like you."

That made Vegeta stop in his tracks before looking at the child in shock before Goten explained, "Mommy and Auntie Bulma say that you that as strange as you two are being friends it makes sense. You balance each other out and bring out the best in each other. I like that I'm like daddy and Trunks is like you cause then we get to be best friends like you and daddy."

The saiyan smirked as he allowed the boy's words to sink in. He recalled when they first met and how furious he had been when Kakarot walked away from their fight without finishing it off. It was the saiyan way to fight to the death, not _near_ death. On Namek, something in Vegeta possessed him to open up to the other saiyan. After that moment while Vegeta was busy trying to become stronger then Kakarot, the other warrior was trying to get the others to see that there was good in him. Nobody was more proud of Vegeta becoming super saiyan then Kakarot was, not even Vegeta himself.

 _'He saw potential in me to be more than a murdering slave'_ Vegeta thought.

In that the moment Vegeta decided something. Even if this child annoyed him mercilessly he still couldn't imagine life without him. Goten gave Trunks what Kakarot gave him and Vegeta would forever be grateful for it. Trunks would be a much better man then his father ever hoped to become and Goten was partly to thank for that.

"Well they aren't wrong...we do make for a strange pair," Vegeta admitted reluctantly.

"You really don't wanna admit that you secretly think my dad is your best friend, do you?" Goten asked knowingly.

Vegeta growled as he glared daggers at the little boy that would make a grown man piss himself. Goten just smiled at the older saiyan and giggled.

"I'll admit that I don't hate him; but that doesn't mean I like him," Vegeta declared before Goten rolled his eyes.

The saiyan king was quiet for a moment before he sighed and mumbled, "That said I guess you're not so bad either…ya know for a pigmy clown."

Before Vegeta could stop him, Goten slammed into his middle and hugged him tightly and said, "I like you to Uncle Vegeta."

 _'Oh Kami…I'm feeling!'_ Vegeta thought as he felt his heart grow three sizes that day…well maybe like one and a half.

Feeling the need to protect his reputation Vegeta shouted, "CHILD REMOVE YOURSELF AT ONCE. SAIYANS DO NOT HUG!"

"This one does," Goten argued.

Vegeta began mumbling curses under his breath before he pried the Goten barnacle off his body and started stomping away.

"Wait Vegeta, you're going the wrong way!" Goten shouted making the saiyan stop and look at him oddly.

"Listen…do you hear it?" Goten asked for he suddenly darted off down the path on his left.

Vegeta was to stunned to say anything but quickly followed the child. When he caught up to him, Goten had an unusual look of concentration on his face. Vegeta decided to stay quiet and let the boy's instincts lead them.

It seemed like hours that they were flying until Goten suddenly stopped. They had been going so fast that Vegeta almost slammed into the child. The little boy crouched as he stared down large black hole in the ground.

"Boy, what the hell has gotten into you? There is nothing here," Vegeta scolded.

Goten looked up at Vegeta looking determined before he explained, "Trunks is down there. I can feel him calling for help."

Without warning Goten flew down the hole and he called his best friend's name. Vegeta quickly flew after him while he powered up a small energy ball to find the kid.

 _"Dad!"_ Vegeta heard in the distance.

"Impossible," the saiyan whispered to himself in astonishment as he flew down the hole.

As he got closer to the sound of his son's voice, Vegeta could hear the voice of Goten sounding loud and clear from below.

"It's okay Trunks," Goten said.

Hearing that was enough to make Vegeta fly faster thinking something awful had happened. Fear made his chest slightly tighten as he braced himself for what he would see. However, nothing could prepare him for the sight he found.

The light from the energy ball cast a glow of the two boys shoulder deep in water. It appeared that Goten was holding up Trunks by his armpits.

Trunks looked up at his father before he said, "Dad help, I'm stuck."

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta demanded.

The lavender haired boy looked bashful before he explained, "I heard you coming, I ran so that I could keep my power level down. It was dark and I didn't see the hole covered with a giant wood thing. I fell and my ankle got stuck in something…it was too dark underwater to try to shoot my foot out."

"The water was at his ears when I found him," Goten said sounding scared as he held up his friend.

Vegeta nodded his head as he tried to think of a plan. It was wise of Trunks to not try and free himself when he couldn't see what was trapping him or try and force his foot out. If the boy was a little older he probably could have done it once he had more control to use his energy blasts as an emergency light.

"Alright Goten keep holding him up. Trunks no matter what do _not_ move. I'm going down to see what you've done to yourself,"

Vegeta felt like he was diving into pure darkness as he went underwater. He quickly made an energy ball before investigating what was trapping his son. It didn't take long to find that poor Trunks had become yet another victim of physics. His ankle was perfectly wedged between two boulders, not injured just stuck. Like a finger trap it was angled just the right way where you could get your foot it but it wasn't coming back out without a fight.

The warrior quickly got to work making precise weak spots in the rocks where he could destroy them without hurting Trunks.

 _'Don't worry I'm here. I won't let go I promise.'_

Even underwater Vegeta could hear the boy's talking to one another. Hearing Goten's determination to hold on to his best friend couldn't help but make him smile.

 _'Just like his father'_ Vegeta thought.

Once the saiyan had found the weak points in the boulders, he powered up two very precise energy blasts that instantly destroyed them. Trunks instantly shot out of the water like a cork from a champagne bottle. Vegeta quickly surfaced to find a very surprised Goten still clinging onto an equally as surprised Trunks hovering above the water.

The saiyan smirked at shocked pair before he asked, "Shall we play again?"

Both Goten and Trunks quickly shook their heads wanting nothing more than to go climb into their tent and fall asleep listening to Vegeta's stories.

…

It had been a _very_ long night for Vegeta and all he wanted to do was pass out in his own bed beside his wife. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help thinking about the talk he had with Goten and the realization that the boy had dawned on him.

The brat might steal your last piece of shrimp sushi but he would never lie to you. He might put makeup on you while your sleeping, but he would never break a promise. Most importantly though as much as the brat got Trunks in trouble, he never once let the boy take the blame alone. Son Goten might be a clown, but you couldn't ask for a more loyal friend.

Vegeta couldn't be more pleased that his son had this kind of friend in his life.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Don't forget to send me story challenges and/or reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers. Sorry for the late chapter, February is an extremely busy month for me. Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

 ** _Meet the Briefs_**

Since their first date six months ago, Nia and Ryo had grown closer as a couple. Chi Chi and Videl were enjoying themselves gushing over their relationship. Both women loved how despite Ryo being a giant of a man, he was very kind and gentle. He had also proven to be a wonderful teacher no matter which age group he worked with.

Working together meant that Goku and Gohan had many opportunities to get to know the man that Nia had fallen in love with. Ryo had made a good impression on the saiyans after they had watched him spar with the saiyan princess. They liked that instead of going easy on Nia during their matches Ryo challenged Nia's strength to its limits, and Nia was happy to return the favor. When they weren't sparing, both men were pleased to see that Ryo was genuinely happy spending time with Nia.

Gohan was showing his support by agreeing to get to know Ryo the best way he knew how…sparing for hours at a time. Even outside the dojo the two men had found a friend in one another much to the delight of Nia and Videl.

Goku had taken a liking to the young man when he found out that the young warrior could keep up with the saiyans when it came to eating. However, he was especially impressed when Ryo had approached him one day and asked for his assistance in helping to convince Nia to let him meet Vegeta.

"You actually _want_ to meet Vegeta?" Goku asked as he gave the gentle giant an odd look.

"I know what he's like, I've heard the stories. He's a difficult man but he adores those closest to him. If I see any kind of future with Nia then I need his approval," Ryo explained.

Goku looked up at the other warrior with and smiled kindly before he said, "Ryo, you're a good man that any father or brother would be proud to see date their princess. It is clear to anyone with eyes that you love Nia. That being said, I trust that we taught Nia to make good choices. Part of trusting is that the man she chooses to spend her life with never needs to prove himself to us, if he is making Nia happy. Do you understand?"

Ryo looked genuinely surprised by the statement before he nodded his head. It was moments like this that made the gentle giant seem very childlike in Goku's eyes.

"I suppose so. I just really want him to accept me as part of his family," Ryo explained.

Goku nodded his head understanding the young man's obsession with being accepted by them as a member of their family. Ryo was alone in the world until he found Nia all those years ago, during their training. She had told him stories about them all but she had especially talked about Vegeta.

"Well I can tell you right now that Bulma, Trunks, and Bra will adore you," Goku said happy to see that get a smile out of the young man.

The saiyan then reached up and gave Ryo's arm a squeeze before he added, "On the off chance that Vegeta doesn't accept you as part of his family, just remember that you've already become part of ours."

Goku braced himself as he saw he tears forming in Ryo's eyes. Without warning, Ryo swept Goku up into a bear hug.

"Does this mean you'll help me talk to Nia about meeting Vegeta?" Ryo asked hopefully.

Goku patted the boy's arm before he replied, "I'll see what I can do."

…

"You can't be serious?" Nia said as she trained with her father outside their home.

"It's important to him. They'll have to meet eventually," Goku replied as he blocked one of Nia's attacks.

"I was thinking like… _never_ ," the saiyan princess said.

Goku pushed Nia back causing her to fall to the ground before he walked over to stand over her sympathetically.

"I think you need to give Vegeta and Ryo a little credit. Ryo wants to make you happy by getting along with Vegeta. Believe it or not Vegeta has also made a comment or two about meeting the…and I quote 'pathetic rodent who dare quote court his baby sister'," Goku said before he helped his daughter to her feet.

Nia gave her father a dead panned expression before she replied, "And that right there is why I don't want this to happen. Ryo is a good man and I do not want Vegeta to break him beyond repair."

Goku winced as similar feelings lingered about Vegeta being mercilessly cruel to the gentle giant that was Ryo. However, there was a part of Goku…a very tiny part, that felt that Vegeta would never do anything that would directly or indirectly hurt Nia.

"You know Vegeta could surprise you. These two might meet and become as close as long lost brothers," Goku said happily with a big smile on his face.

Nia said nothing as she crossed her arms and glared at her father.

Goku sighed and held up his hands in surrender before he mumbled, "I know. I'm his best friend; I know better than anyone he's not capable of making friends."

The saiyan princess couldn't resist chuckling at her father's expense. Despite the terrifying images of Vegeta and Ryo frolicking off into the sunset together curtesy of Goku, she knew that she couldn't avoid this forever.

"Alright…you might have a point," Nia grumbled.

Goku smiled knowingly at the young woman before he asked, "Can I be there when you tell Vegeta? _Pleeeaaaassseee"_

Nia rolled her eyes before she replied, "Yes dad. You can be there when I tell my blood thirsty and overly protective big brother that I want him to meet my boyfriend."

…

Goku had not been disappointed witnessing Nia tell the Briefs the big news. While Bulma looked excited for the saiyan princess, she also had her husband's hand in a death grip. Vegeta was silent but his expression spoke volumes. His entire body was beet red, there was a large vein pulsing on the side of his head, and to top it off he was squeezing his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Of course, we would love to meet him! In fact, why don't you two come over for dinner on Sunday," Bulma suggested.

Nia smiled brightly before she replied, "Really? You both would be okay with that?"

"Absolutely…right Vegeta?" Bulma said before giving her husband a warning glare.

The saiyan prince growled before he relaxed his body. He looked over at his baby sister reluctantly before he mumbled, "I can hardly wait."

"Oh ya, you're really jumping for joy there Vegeta," Goku commented enjoying his friend's misery and completely ignoring the icy stare directed at him.

Vegeta was ready to jump over the table to clobber Goku until he saw Nia's face drop sadly. Instantly the saiyan swallowed his rage before he turned to his sister.

"It's not a secret that I don't like the idea that you have a potential mate…quite frankly you're too young. However, if this is to become serious then it is necessary that I meet him at once. After all the saiyan princess cannot court a man until she has gained the approval of her king. I demand you bring this man before me on Sunday for my inspection," Vegeta declared in his 'I'm the king of the castle' voice.

Nia's face lit up as she listened to her brother go on his tirade. She knew that he wanted nothing to do with this, she knew that he was only agreeing to this to make her happy, most of all she knew that despite everything Vegeta was going to give Ryo a chance.

The saiyan rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around her big brother before she said, "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta only grumbled as he lazily wrapped one arm around his sister's waist to hug her back.

…

Sunday night came to quickly for the saiyan princess' liking. Once Vegeta had agreed to meeting Ryo she had been excited. Now however she was terrified of how this night would play out. As Ryo knocked on the door, the saiyan princess wondered if it was too late to cancel.

Bulma opened the door before she cried, "Hey you guys! Come on in."

 _'Well here goes nothing'_ Nia thought as they went into the house.

The moment they walked into the house Bulma couldn't stop staring up at Ryo and how large he was. Ryo noticed her anxiousness and gave her a warm before he extended his hand out to her to introduce himself. hi

"You must be Mrs. Briefs. I'm Ryo," the warrior said in a gentle voice that instantly relaxed the young bluenette.

"Please call me Bulma. It's such a pleasure to meet you at last," the scientist replied as she shook his hand.

At that moment, Trunks walked in pulling at the collared dress shirt that his mother made him wear for tonight's dinner. The lavender haired hair stopped and smiled when he saw that his aunt and her date.

The eighteen-year-old chuckled before he said, "Holy crap you actually brought him."

Bulma glared at her son before she replied, "Don't be rude Trunks. Ryo, why don't you join me in the kitchen."

"Ya brat and come give me a hug," Nia demanded in her royal saiyan voice as she watched her boyfriend follow her sister in law into the kitchen.

The teenager smiled as he rolled his eyes before he walked over to give his aunt. Trunks easily wrapped his arms around Nia before lifting her off the ground in a hug.

"Real funny, you purple baby giraffe. Now put me down before I tell Ryo baby stories," Nia said calmly before her nephew gently put her back on her feet.

"So, how's Vegeta's mood? Did he train today?" Nia whispered to Trunks hopefully.

"His mood is foul and yes he did," a voice said and Nia looked over to see Vegeta looking annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Good luck," Trunks said to his aunt as he squeezed her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen to go talk to Ryo.

Nia watched Trunks leave before she turned her attention to Vegeta. To anyone who had ever had the displeasure of meeting the saiyan ruler, he looked like his normal broody self. Nia however could tell that her brother looked more tense than usual. His tail was swishing back and forth dangerously as if he were waiting patiently for his prey.

"Is he here?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes, he's with Bulma…and you're going to be nice to him, right?" Nia asked her brother hopefully.

Vegeta grumbled before he replied, "I promise I won't harm him."

"You _need_ to be nice to him. He's sensitive," Nia demanded.

Vegeta glared at his little sister for a moment before he said, "I promise I won't harm him."

The saiyan king watched as his sister's face dropped in disappointment before she mumbled, "This was a bad idea."

Nia tried to walk past her brother to go to her boyfriend. Vegeta quickly put an arm out in front of her stopping the girl in her tracks.

The princess glared at him before Vegeta said, "You know I don't do nice…however I am capable of being civil."

Nia looked at her brother with a big smile on her face before she hugged him tight and said, "I'll take it and run like hell."

…

When they walked into the kitchen, everyone instantly turned their eyes to them. Vegeta ignored the anxious stares from his wife and children as he focused on the face of the suitor sitting at his kitchen table who dare fall in love with the princess of all saiyans.

The saiyan couldn't help smirking at the young man who looked far too excited to be meeting the ruler of the mightiest warriors in the universe.

 _'He doesn't look like much. Looks like a weak pipsqueak from where I'm standing'_ Vegeta thought as he observed the shy young man with the gentle expression.

"You must be Ryo," Vegeta said casually.

Ryo's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he quickly stood up and made his way over to the saiyan to shake his hand.

"Vegeta, I can't begin to tell you how honored I am to be meeting your acquaintance," Ryo said in a soft voice before taking the prince's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Bulma, Bra and Trunks tried desperately not to laugh as they watched the scene play out in front of them. Vegeta's jaw had dropped to the floor in shock as he stared up at the giant towering over him in both height and weight. Ryo meanwhile looked nervous as he hoped he was making a good first impression to his girlfriend's family.

…

Dinner was a pleasant experience for the most part. Ryo found himself enjoying the attention he was receiving from the Brief family as they asked him questions about himself. As they did Vegeta remained silent and brooding which did not go unnoticed by Nia as she glanced over sympathetically.

She didn't think the height thing was going to bother her older sibling so badly until she noticed him trying to sit up straighter to appear taller.

"I know this is a corny question but, how did you guys meet?" Bulma asked in a giddy tone of voice giving the pair her undivided attention.

Nia and Ryo smiled at each other before Ryo gently placed his hand on top of Nia's and replied, "During our seven-year training to become masters, Nia was my guardian angel."

"How so?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I was the smallest fighter of all the selected to train. Needless to say it invited a lot of unwanted attention from larger students," Ryo explained.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked in amusement finding that very hard to believe.

"It's true. I was born two months premature, I didn't weight more than two and a half pounds. As a child, I was always very thin and small up until I was about fourteen," the gentle giant explained as he pulled out a photograph out of his pocket and passed it to Trunks.

"Puberty is a hell of a thing," Trunks said is surprise as he stared at the picture of a runt version of Ryo standing in between an older couple.

Bra smiled as she took a turn to look at the picture before she asked, "Who are the people in the picture?"

Ryo smiled at the little girl before he replied, "That's Granny and Gramps. They raised me."

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" the four-year-old asked innocently.

The gentle giant looked at Bra with sad eyes before he gently explained, "My mommy and Daddy had to go to the afterlife."

"How awful. I'm so sorry to hear that," Bulma said sympathetically.

"My parents were great fighters. Our village was attacked and they both stood their ground to protect our people. My father was killed in battle as my mother was sent into early labor. He fought off the enemy so that I could be born. My mother had to give birth on a battle ground and fought off the intruders until someone could come save her baby…she used her last breath to name me after my father," Ryo explained.

The room became very quiet as the Brief family listened to the young man's tragic tale. They were all amazed that this sweet man had such a violent beginning.

"Did they win?" Vegeta asked suddenly disturbing the silence.

Ryo looked at the saiyan confused before he replied, "Excuse me?"

"Your parents, boy. Did they succeed in defeating their enemies?" Vegeta demanded as he ate his meal.

"Yes. My father took out their general and best swordsmen with just his fists before meeting his end. My mother was a master with her double swords and struck down every single soldier that dared to come near her and her blades. It was thanks to them that victory for our village was possible," Ryo regaled.

"Then you should be proud boy. They were true warriors," the prince said casually.

Ryo smiled at Vegeta before he replied, "I am very proud to be their son. I honor their memory by sharpening their fighting styles that I inherited from them. I am a master swordsmen with my mother's blades and I am blessed with my father's unbreakable fists along with his strength."

The saiyan king smirked before he said, "Is that so...I would very much like to put those unbreakable fists of yours to the test against the strength of a saiyan warrior."

"It would be my pleasure," Ryo replied looking as if he could begin a spar at any moment.

The Brief family and Nia couldn't have been more pleased with how this evening had gone. Ryo had made a good impression and Vegeta had _actually_ behaved himself. Nia couldn't have been happier…that was until her brother had to ruin the moment.

"Very well, we spar after dinner…I can't think of a better time to discuss your intentions with my precious little sister," Vegeta said with a sinister grin.

* * *

That's all for now. Don't forget to review or leave me a challenge. Till next time readers!


End file.
